Music To My Heart
by gtina32
Summary: He tries to hate her,she tries to despise him. They both fight a lost battle and soon find it easier to just give up. "No matter where I am I always find myself thinking about her one way or another." "I just can't stop thinking about him most of the time."
1. Miami

_I'm a ghost of a girl that you looked right past.  
I'm a voice you didn't want to hear  
I'm a page in a book that you read too fast  
But I'm still here_

_~Allison Iraheta 'You Don't Know Me'_

* * *

I just moved to Miami last week and I would be starting school today. I hate being the new kid,walking around lost without anyone to help any friends. All alone. You don't know anything except for the name of the school,and I hate being clueless it makes me feel weak. I shook my heard clearing my mind of all negative thoughts,think about the positive. I reminded myself constantly. But I kept drifting back to the negative. I've always been the quiet one,the invisible one,the one you never noticed...

I would be wearing my favorite outfit today, dark blue jean shorts with black suspenders,a red shirt with a floral under shirt with a thin brown belt around the middle of my stomach and black knee-high converse with light purple laces. I didn't bother to do anything special to my hair all I did was braid it while it was wet last night and I just undo the braid. My dark brown hair that was naturally curly but more wavy making my caramel ombre highlights even more noticable ended at my shoulders.

I walked over to my tall white dresser and on the surface of it was a train whistle necklace. I had found it yesterday when I was walking in the park,I had heard some guy singing and he was amazing. I tried to get a closer look at who it was,but they were gone and all that was left was the necklace,so I picked it up.

I don't know the name of the song and I was looking for it all night on my computer,but there wasn't a song that was similar to it. That's when I realized whoever had been singing had written the song. I of course didn't know the name so I gave it one. Billion hits. It was the phrase used most in the song so I thought it would be a good title.

I have one particular part of the song stuck in my head. I don't know why,but I laugh every time I think of it,it's just a very...self centered part but in a way like you had a rival and you were taunting them.

_You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song _

I smiled to myself as I sang it over in my head. I wish I knew who this guy was! But there's a 1% chance that I will find that one guy in all of Miami.

"Allison! You'll be late for school,hurry up!" My mom yelled up to me and I rolled my eyes. I hated it when she called my Allison. _Nobody _calls me _Allison. _Everybody calls me Ally.

I grabbed the necklace and put it on,then walked to my chair I had where my tan messenger bad sat with tons of pins on it. From Harry Potter to Taylor Swift. Harry Potter was important to me,it had always made me happy ever since my father passed away when I was only 3 months old. And Taylor Swift was a huge inspiration,since I love to write songs. The other pins were of some horror movies like scream,also I had a few that had some quotes designed on them.

I looked at a picture of my dad,he was standing in a door way,with black sunglasses on the top of his head and a roll of tape in his hand. "Well here I go,wish me luck." I whispered and I closed the door

* * *

My mom dropped me off at school and I took a deep breath as I walked through the double doors and into a crowded hall full of new faces. I glanced around and this school was amazing! I must have been walking without watching where I was going because I had walked into someone

"I'm so sorry..." I saw who I had walked into and I had met their eyes a dark green almost emerald color. The eye's belonged to a tall guy with sandy brown hair that resembled one of Mitchell Musso

"Uh,no it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." he smiled and I smiled back

"Well I uh have to go to the uh office." I stuttered

"First day here and you're already in trouble." he joked and I laughed halfheartedly

"Yeah,I've been skipping class all day." I shrugged. He smiled again,he seems to smile a lot "Yeah well I should go,and get my schedule." I hastily grabbed the train whistle necklace from yesterday

"Where'd you get that?" he asked curiously looking at the necklace

"Uh I found it,yesterday-" the bell rang "I really have to go I'm sorry." I waved to him and headed for the office

* * *

I walked into my first period class,it was drama,the drama teacher is also my home room teacher. As I walked in the teacher Ms. McKinnon asked me what my last name was

"Dawson." I replied

"If we ever do a play for Titanic you should try out for Rose." she smiled at me and I sighed out a laugh,she looked around the classroom "Ah there is one seat left,this will be your seat for the rest of the year." she indicated a double desk at the back of the room,and a guy with dirty blonde hair that flopped just the right way and was perfectly messy,with bangs that just hung over his hazel eyes...beautiful hazel eyes...was going to be my desk partner all year.

'_he is cute,but I promised myself no boyfriends...not now at least'_

"Mr. Moon do be polite and make Miss. Dawson feel welcome."

"Yes,of course." he nodded bored and rolled his eyes

All class I didn't pay attention really(not that I had to I know the story of Romeo and Juliet like the back of my hand),I was doodling the song lyrics all over my notebook. I really have to find out who wrote this song and fast. It wasn't until the last 20 minutes of class when I put my notebook away,we were going to be doing some partner work.

"You will not be able to pick your partner. Whoever you are sitting with will do. Now in lights of there being a new student,describe how you felt when you first came to this school." She looked at me and I smiled weakly,first day here and the teacher already does a lesson about being new...typical.

_'Ms. McKinnon reminded me of a certain professor from my favorite book...and the fact that her clothes were a dark shade of green made her seem even more so. Yeah McGonagall is on the dot for her...'_

"Welcome to Everglades high,name's Austin." he said blankly turning to face me

"Ally."

"So what was your first impression?" He asks

"Uh...Haven't been here long enough to really know yet." I admitted

"Well I saw you met Dallas this morning so,wouldn't you say amazing or something? Every girl says that." Austin said annoyed

_'He must be talking about that boy I met this morning,but what does he mean every girl says that? Dallas (as I now know him as) wasn't someone I could see myself having a crush on.'_

"No definitely not." I shook my head at the thought "Sure he seems nice and all,but I can not-just weird." I concluded

He looked at me strangely

"You should get an award or something,first girl to not have a crush on Dallas the perfect school boy." he sounded bitter,like he had a grudge with Dallas

"Let me guess,he's the perfect prep school guy and you seem to not like him so I'm guessing you're the _bad boy _who thinks he's cooler than everyone." My voice sounded like I was a dumb blonde from a movie who didn't know anything except how to apply eye shadow

"Oh looks like Ms. goodie goodie thinks she's better than everyone because she knows how to come up with a guess." Austin rolled his eyes annoyed and I was infuriated

"Rather be a goodie goodie than a brainless guy who acts out because nobody has a crush on him,they all like Dallas." I retorted

for some reason he smiled maliciously and it confused the heck out of me,do you like being insulted or something? Is what I wanted to say but of course I bit my tounge

"Well,_you _don't like Dallas,and I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other a lot." The bell rang and he smiled and got close to my face "Oh and Dawson, Dallas isn't the only one with some petty girls following him around." he stood up and left,I looked around the room and saw a group of girls staring daggers at me.

I let out a frustrated sigh and gathered up all my things hastily and stormed out of the class room. He made my skin curl and my blood boil,was it even possible to hate someone when you just met them? The answer is yes,I've never hated someone as much as I hated Austin Moon and if that self-absorbed prat thinks I'm ever going to like him,he's mental. _Freaking mental. _

* * *

I had gotten my lunch and I set it down at an empty lunch table. I stood and looked around the cafe looking for a vending machine when I found one and I walked towards it. I put the money in and got a water,as I turned I almost bumped into a girl with sandy blonde hair and some side bangs. It didn't take me long to realize she was one of the _popular _people

"Where did you get that?" she snapped pointing at the train whistle necklace

"I found it..."I answered hesitantly

"You're lying." She says quickly

"I'm not...I found it in the-"

"Listen _Ally _this is _my _school,got it? Now tell me who gave you that necklace?" she stepped closer to me and people started to gather

"Mother nature." I answered and after I did I really wished I hadn't

"You little bi-"

"Hi Cassidy!" A tall ginger boy stood between me and _Cassidy _"I just wanted to remind you that tonight is your night to take Ducky the chicken for a walk-"

"You're so going to get it carrot top!" she hissed and walked away,3 girls from the crowd that had gathered following her

"Thanks." I told the strange ginger boy who had just saved me a trip to the nurse

"Cassidy is my sister. Isn't she lovely." He asked watching her walk around the corner and he waved to her

"Yeah...darling." I answered sarcastically

"She's worse than Austin." he said cheerfully and just something about him told me he wasn't normal

"You know-oh god don't tell me he's your brother!" I groaned dropping my arms to my sides

"No!" I smiled in relief "He's my best friend!" My smile disappeared faster than it had come

"Yay." I put my hands in the air with fake enthusiasm

"I'm Dez!" he grabbed my hand and shook it harshly

"Ally." I smiled nervously as I shook his hand

_'Could you shake it any harder? Jeez who is this kid? An arm wrestling champion or something'_

So far today was one of the worst first days of my school life. I run into the school's perfect guy who apparently I must have a crush on to be like every other girl which I could care less about being like them. Austin Moon the apparent rebel of the school thinks I'm going to fall for him _( so __not happening) _first day here and I'm branded a goodie goodie. Cassidy doesn't know me and she already hates me,happens to be what seems like my only friends sister and his best friend is none other than Austin Moon. And it's only lunch,I can't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

**that's the end of chapter one i hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think,thanks! ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Best offer,I think

_Never can't,never tried  
Never even asked  
And maybe I didn't want to say  
You shut your eyes  
Told your lies  
And had your laugh  
__And that's okay_

_~Allison Iraheta 'You Don't Know Me'_

* * *

_**Diary Entry:  
December 5,2012. 8:17am home room 10th grade**_

_I. Hate. Miami. The ever so lovely Cassidy Peeples has made me her personal punching bag and luckily for me so has the always charming Austin Moon. She hurts he taunts. I'm surprised they're not dating yet,they would make quite a match. Cassidy has given me about 20 bruises on my arms in the past 3 weeks I've been at school. 5 black eyes and has dumped food drinks paint-anything on me 3 times. Austin just taunts me always calling me a goodie goodie. Every time his name is mentioned I want to lash out. He really knows how to get under my skin. I don't get affected as much when he bullies me,it's hard to when I know that when Cassidy has a really bad prank planned he always seems to be there to help one way or another. I know I can never ever in a million years get through to Cassidy (not that I want to)but Austin...there's something in him,buried but just below the surface and I know I shouldn't try to dig it up,but I have to try. It's going to be extremely hard especially since my only source is Dez,Austin's best friend. Well you see Dez is...mentally insane but at the same time he's completely sane._

* * *

"So you think I'm charming?" Austin stood above me reading over my shoulder,I snapped my book closed and stood up cautiously and hastily

**(1)**"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" I snapped standing up cautiously and hastily

"Stay out of my business Dawson. I don't need you trying figure me out." His eyes flashed a dangerous glare at me

"You're one to talk." I retorted "Looking into people's diary."

"You're the one who writes about me!" he hissed "And I will never date Cassidy I'm nothing like her." his eyes narrowed

"Some would argue." I said more confident than I felt

"And if I read correctly you're not one of them." he pushed by me and sat sown at his seat beside mine

I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration. _'Oh come on sweetheart it will be fun!' that's what my mom told me when she said we were moving to Miami. Yup mom you were right,this place is soooo much fun._

I sat down and digged my skin with my nails,I was doing my best not to freak out,and after a few minutes I calmed down

* * *

Lunch time was Cassidy's favorite time to torture me,Austin wasn't around to ruin her plans no matter how horrible they were. Austin always disappeared at lunch and honestly I'm glad. Sure Cassidy is the reason why I have had 20 bruises on my arm 3 black eyes and the reason why I have to wear so much cover up make up,but Austin doesn't realize that when he helps me he makes it worse. I try and try and try to tell him to just stop it and get on with taunting me,but he never listens!

As I'm about to walk inside from the back of school to go to lunch,Cassidy comes out of no where.

"A little early today." I said calmly waiting for her to do whatever it is she has planned

"Why doe Austin help you?" she asked and it caught me off guard

"W-what?"

"You heard me,why does Austin help you?" she repeated

"I-I don't know..."I wasn't lying either I honestly don't know why he helps me "That's something you need to ask him."

I really wished I hadn't said it as harshly,she nodded and walked behind me. I thought she was going inside so I relaxed,but she has elbowed me in the back and I fell to the ground getting cut all over my legs and knees,even my hands. Today was not a good day to wear shorts.

I stood up and winced holding my back,I turned around to find she had gone inside and was out of sight. I quickly ran in and to my locker to get my water bottle. I was constantly looking over my shoulder,if anyone saw me bleeding like this-I shook my head. I grabbed a water bottle and a small first aid kit,plus a skirt I had in my bag. I slammed my locker and ran out to the front of the school.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the roof like I always do at lunch . No students are allowed up here,but I don't care. If they find me all I get is detention.

I saw Ally run out of the school doors and sit on the bench that was hidden by some trees' but I could still see her clearly. Every lunch is the same,I always see her run to the same spot with a first aid kit and some ice,but this time it wa different. Cassidy hadn't just bruised her,Ally was bleeding and a lot.

I groaned angrily as I stood up and walked down the stairs and headed outside to where she was.

She hadn't seen me coming and she jumped when she saw me standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" she snapped

Seriously,this is what makes me so mad! I don't do anything and she automatically gets all freaking annoyed

"What the hell did she do to you?" I asked ignoring what she had asked me

"Okay Austin,you're not helping anybody right now. You hate me,I hate you. You help me I get it worse from Cassidy. So for once just take my advice and _leave me alone._" she sighed exasperated and wet a pice of cloth to clean the cuts

I rolled my eyes "You're making it worse." I grabbed her wrists and made her stop "You're hands won't stop burning if you keep clenching them." I grabbed small pieces of the paper towel and wet them,and placed one on each of her cuts

"What is wrong with you? You hate me,but every time Cassidy does something like seriously bad...you jump in."

I don't answer,I don't know if I can. She thinks I'm this stupid guy who rebel's against everything. I'm not...but whatever helps her sleep at night,but nobody deserves to get hurt so much as she has.

"How did you even know I was out here?" she asked more forcefully

No wonder why you're a teacher's pet you can never stop asking questions can you?

"I saw you come outside." I grumbled,pressing one of the wet paper towels onto another cut

she looked directly up and straight ahead "That's where you go _every _lunch? To the roof." she waits for an answer but I don't give her one "So you've seen me come out here every lunch with ice haven't you-"

"Jesus who are you Nancy Drew?" I asked annoyed "And before you ask,yes I know _big shock _right? I know who Nancy Drew is." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes

I could tell by the look in her eye's she had an idea and I just know I'm gonna be the subject

"Okay fine Mr. I'm-so-smart-all-of-a-sudden I bet you can't answer this." she challenged

"Try me." I knew it was stupid to say that if I wanted to let her keep believing I'm a stupid 'bad boy' and not let her know that I actually have a brain and I'm not a bully,I just keep to myself. Especially since then...

"Okay eleven + x is less than or equal to seven + five x-"

"X is less than or equal to 1." I answered bluntly "Inequalities are 7th grade pre-algebra work." I rolled my eyes at how easy it was

"You're lying to me." she said calmly and I looked at her skeptically "About everything,you're not stupid and-"

"Ally,stop." I warned

"You're lying about everything about this stupid-"

"Stop." I was getting more and more furious by the second

"This is all some stupid front,just to keep people away from you." she paused "A-and you hate Dallas-he did something-"

"Okay Ally stop!" I angrily moved the hair from my eyes and walked away

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Austin!" I grabbed his arm and made him face me

"Give it a rest. I know you think that you can _fix _me or something,but get this through your head you _can't."_ he looked me straight in the eye expecting me to back down,but I stood my ground

"Watch me." I replied narrowing my eyes "But I guess I won't have to worry about that since you seem to always be keeping an eye on me,wherever I go."

"Fine,from now on I'll ignore you completely and let's see what Cassidy will do to you then-"

"That's the best offer I've heard since I've moved her." I cut him off and with one last glare he stormed away and I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked back to the bench and put on the skirt over my shorts to cover up most of the cuts

I thought that Austin leaving me alone would make things better maybe Cassidy would ease up on me a little but I don't know if she'll get better or worse.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it and please don't forget to review! **

**(1) that's a quote from the lion king! Timon said it to Pumbaa :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter they were all great! **

**~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Friends maybe?

_Cause you don't know me  
You don't wanna know what's real  
And I'm not sorry for who I am for what I feel  
If you don't know me  
_

_~Allison Iraheta 'You Don't Know Me'_

* * *

_**Diary Entry:  
December 10,2012. 8:11am home room 10th grade**_

_I thought that Austin leaving me alone would be great. Cassidy would cut me some slack now that Austin wasn't crushing her plans. Yeah well I was more wrong than Dez when he thought a tiger-lilly was an actual tiger(don't ask).  
It's been 5 days and I wish I could just disappear like I was a ghost,Cassidy has been just horrible. Yesterday I almost got a detention for skipping 3 classes,until I told them that I had been in the girls bathroom cleaning myself because someone had stolen the brownie mix from the home ec. classroom and dumped it on me. Of course I didn't say who that would have made everything worse. I wish I knew why she hated me so much! I've never done anything to her!  
It would be better if she did what Austin's been doing. Since he has to sit with me for the first 2 hours of the day he just gets out his phone and starts playing games texting listening to music going on the internet and pretty much acting as though I didn't exist. It would be a dream come true of one of them would stop what they're doing. If Cassidy stops then I might actually start to like Miami. If Austin stops then I can find out what's the reason behind Cassidy's tormenting and then fix it and I could really enjoy Miami._

* * *

I closed my diary and my songbook just as I saw Dez walking towards mine and Austin's desk. He was probably here to talk to Austin,he never really talks to me in the morning.

"Hi Ally!" he sat on my seat almost pushing me off

"Hi Dez." I said confused

"Sorry about the detention thing yesterday. And the almost braking your arm and giving you a nosebleed and-"

"Yeah I got it Dez." I stopped him from talking "But why are you saying you're sorry?Cassidy did that not you."

"And Cassidy is my sister so I feel responsible." He folded his hands and lied them out on the desk "So tell me Ally,how are you holding up?" he asked getting serious

"Uh great. I haven't been pushed into a locker yet." I replied with fake enthusiasm

"Well isn't that fantastic! I'll go tell Cassidy." He acted as though she wasn't a bully but like a guidance counselor or something

"No!" I tried to grab his arm but he skipped away and out of the classroom "Well,it was nice knowing you all." I said to myself as I looked around the classroom,I looked to my right and saw a girl with straight auburn hair,gray eyes the color of a thundercloud dressed in an all pink dress with yellow shoes leaning on my desk "Who are you?"

"Hi I'm Tatum!" she held out her hand,she reminded me of Dez...a lot

"Hi..." I smiled nervously and shook her hand "So uh what's up?" I asked awkwardly

"What was carrot top talking to you about?" she asked abruptly

"He was asking me for my final statement before my death sentence." I answered

"Oh so you're Ally."

"You know who I am?" I asked quizzically

"Duh everybody does,Cassidy hates your guts." she replied as if it were the most obvious thing "She thinks you like Austin-"

"Whoa there!" I put my hands up cutting Tatum off and I saw Austin widen his eyes at the mention of his name "Why in the world does she think that!"

"You talk a lot-"

"I do _not _talk to him a lot!" I shouted causing people to stare at me and Tatum

"Well he does help you when-"

"That's not my fault! I never told him to help me!" I covered my face and sighed

"Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence?" Tatum asked aggravated

"I just did." I grabbed my book and stormed out of the classroom

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V**

"Tatum that was pretty childish even for you." Austin said lazily making Tatum smirk

"Well how else was I going to get her mad enough to leave the room. Cassidy has-"

"Why won't you all just leave her alone?" Austin put his phone away and faced Tatum

"Ohhh looks like you have a thing for newbie." Tatum teased

"You wanna try that again?" Austin asked looking at her plainly and she rolled her eyes

"You know why she's tormenting her Austin. You know better than anyone. Cassidy thinks she's in love with you,but you won't give her the time of day. Ally goodie-goodie Dawson walks in the school with a train whistle necklace,the day after your's apparently goes missing." Tatum sat down in Ally's seat "Cassidy knows you lied about loosing it and that that you just gave it to little miss sunshine."

"I lost it for the thousandth time!" Austin hissed furiously

"Austin you knew the second you saw that necklace hanging around her neck it was yours but still you do nothing." she looked at him questioningly "Why not confront her and tell her it's yours and take it back?"

"What does Cassidy have planned?" Austin snapped

"Why would I tell you?" Tatum shrugged

"Tatum I don't care if you are a girl. If you don't tell me I will brake your arm faster than you can blink,and you know I'm not bluffing." fear clouded Tatum's eyes she knew Austin wasn't afraid to get in trouble and when he made a threat he lives up to it

"I don't know what she's doing exactly,but she's planning on doing whatever it is in the music room." Tatum confessed relucatntly. Austin stood up from his chair and in a blink of an eye he was gone

* * *

Ally was sitting on the bench of the piano in the dark music room. She never knew why she ran to the music room when she was scared or nervous,but music always calmed her down.

"It's okay Ally,all you have to do is- oh I give up!" she threw her hands up in the air and dropped her head on the piano keys she had been trying to calm herself for a good 10 maybe 15 minutes

"Hey...Al-ly." Cassidy walked into the room putting a small skip in the sylables in Ally's name

Ally sighed quietly as she lifted her head up "Hi Cassidy." she turned around smiling

"I don't think you've met my friends-" she nodded her head at the door and 2 girls walked in "Katie and Emily." she smiled malicously

"N-no I haven't." Ally said nervously

"Grab her." Cassidy nodded towards Ally,Katie and Emily both walked towards Ally and held her shoulders tightly and putting her hands behing her back making sure she couldn't move

"We're going to play a little game. I ask you a question,if you get it right nothing happens,if you get it wrong...well you'll just have to wait and see." she took a step closer to Ally

"Just do whatever it is you came here to do Cassidy. There's no need to make this go on longer than needed." Ally said annoyed

Cassidy slapped her across the face leaving a huge claw mark on the side of her face,Ally winced and closed her eyes. She swallowed a scream as the tears burned sliding down her bleeding cheek

"You should really learn to accept what's been offered." Cassidy whispered getting close to Ally's face.

Ally remembered the last time she accepted an offer. She had told Austin that ignoring her was the best offer she's ever gotten,but in reality Ally had really wished she hadn't had said that. Not only because he helped her,but she had actually started to think Austin wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"Offers aren't always the best things to accept,no matter how great they seem." she whispered

Cassidy got a jolt of anger and she raised her hand,Ally was bracing herself for another hit,but it never came. Someone had grabbed Cassidy's wrist in mid hit

"If you still want to be able to move your wrist I suggest you take your pathetic friends and go." Austin growled furiously

Cassidy glared at him but released her hand from his tight grip and the 3 girls left the room. As soon as Katie and Emily let Ally go she lightly touched the side of her face and shuddered when she saw the blood on her hands.

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Ally whispered as Austin sat next to her

"Believe it or not I actually _don't _hate you." Austin confessed as he gave Ally a paper towel from his pocket so she could get the blood off her hands and face "Especially not enough for Cassidy to tear you to shreds."

"Could've fooled me."Ally scoffed and took the paper towel

"I'm a good actor." Austin shrugged

Ally rolled her eyes and laughed quietly "I'm guessing that hating me isn't the only thing that you've pretended to do."

"No,it's not." Austin answered looking at the ground as Ally looked at him stunned

"You're joking right?"

"No. You were right,I've been lying. I'm not some stupid high school _rebel _everyone thinks I am-"

"Austin you just told Cassidy you would break her wrist." Ally looked at him skeptically

"Okay,maybe just a little,but I'm not-I don't know." Austin sighed

"You seem like that guy from that disney movie minute men!" Ally said smiling

"You _really _like Disney don't you?"

Ally nodded

"Sure." Austin agreed with Ally laughing silently to himself,that's a first for him being compared to someone from a Disney movie

"So,does this mean...that maybe we can be friends?" Ally asked hopefully

Austin considered it for a moment "Fine,but I'm not going to be much different." Austin concluded

Ally nodded understandingly "But please stop calling me Dawson. Even Cassidy calls me Ally."

"I'll call you Ally if you stop trying to figure me out like I'm some kind of puzzle." Austin offered

"Hmm..." Ally thought for a moment "I'll _try._"

"Whatever you do Ally,stay away from Dallas." Austin warned her seriously "He is nothing but bad news."

Ally looked at him with confusion and curiosity written all over her face but you can tell by the look in her eye's that,she trusts Austin more than she has trusted someone before and that confused her since she basically just met Austin.

* * *

Ally walked into her 3rd period class,happier than she has been since she's arrived in Miami. She sat down in her seat next to Dallas. Science was her least favorite subject,and sometimes Dallas could get a bit annoying with all the talking,but the teacher wouldn't let her move seats.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked Ally

"Yeah." Ally smiled to herself

"You sure? I don't know if you know this,but you have a huge scratch mark on your face." Dallas pointed out

"I'm tougher than I look." Ally replied

"I saw you walking out of the music room with Austin,I didn't think he has ever scratched someone-"

"You think _Austin _did this?" Ally indicated her left side of her face

Dallas nodded

Ally looked at him peculiarly "No...Austin is the reason why it didn't get worse."

"But isn't he like a bully to you?" Dallas asked confused "Besides he isn't exactly one to be the helping kind of guy."

"Well he's helped me a lot. And no Austin isn't the bully. Cassidy is,that's why my face looks like I had a cat fight...literally." She explained

"Still doesn't sound like Austin." Dallas pushed

Ally clenched and unclenched her hands annoyed as she turned to face Dallas "Okay look I don't know what the deal is with you two,but seriously he's already complained to me about you and I don't need you to complain about him."

"Look I'm sorry okay,it's just..." Dallas looked away from Ally

"Just what?" Ally pressed on putting her hand on his shoulder

"I'm jelous of Austin." he confessed

"What?" Ally asked taken aback

"Because you obviously like him and I really like you." Dallas looked at Ally who was dumbfounded

"Wh- umm." Ally was speechles but soon she was furious "Get a life." Ally picked up her stuff and walked out of the room with Dallas walking close behind

"Ally!" he called after her in the hallway

Ally turned around but still kept walking away "I don't like you in any way shape or form. And I don't like Austin that way. You think I like him he thinks I like you well you're both wrong." Ally replied annoyed,she turned around and bumped into Cassidy "Oh no." Ally thought and accidently said out loud

"That's right. Austin's not here to save you now." Cassidy had Ally cornered

"Tatum said that you hate me because you think I like Austin but I don't I swear I don't!" Ally said quickly as she backed up into the wall

* * *

Dallas was running down the hall towards the gym class looking for Austin. Once he got to the gym he ran in and ran up to Austin

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked bitterly

"Ally-"

"Where is she?" he asked automatically

"Hallway by the bio lab." Dallas answered and Austin rushed out of the gym

He got to the hallway by the bio lab and he saw Ally and Cassidy,Austin rolled his eyes.

_'Do you ask for trouble?' _Austin thought to himself

He grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her out of the cornered postition she was in with Cassidy who was about to punch her in the stomach "You're not getting out of my sight for the rest of the day." Austin said pulling her along as Cassidy watched with her mouth open


	4. Forever thinking about,,,you

_I've got more on my mind than I've never told  
I've got pain that you've never felt  
I've got that scars I can deal with it on my own  
I've got stories that I'll never tell  
But maybe it's just as well_

_~Allison Iraheta 'You Don't Know Me'_

* * *

Austin is dragging Ally down the hall "Austin I'm not in your class and I don't need you to watch me."

"Yes you do." He took a sharp turn around the corner and into the office and walked up to the desk "Hi,Ally is a new student and doesn't really know her way around. I was wondering if she could have the same schedule as mine,so I could show her around?" Austin asked the secretary smiling

"Austin!" Ally whispered pulling on his arm trying to get him to stop talking,but it was useless

"Well,I suppose since she is a new student." the secretary said hesitantly "I'll have a copy of your schedule made and I will have it ready by tomorrow."

"Great." Austin smiled and took Ally's hand leaving the office

"Austin! Why would you do that?" Ally whined

"Because you can't go 5 minutes without her finding you and you know just trying to kill you." Austin said nonchalantly

Ally stopped walking "I can take care of myself,I don't always need you-"

"Really Ally?" Austin narrowed his eyes

"Believe it or not yes!" Ally said

Austin grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the water fountain,he wet one of his hands and took one of her arms "All these bruises and cuts say otherwise." Austin scrubbed her arm with his hand revealing 6 bruises and 3 cuts that Ally covered up with make up

"So what they're just a couple of bruises,no big deal-"

"It is a big deal Ally!" Austin exclaimed "She walks in the room intent on abusing you and you straight out let her!"

"What do you expect me to do? Case you haven't noticed she brings friends that can break me like a twig! And when she doesn't what can I do to make her stop? Sure you can just show up and she'll back off but only because she likes you and everyone is this god forsaken school is afraid or jealous of you!"Ally's anger was rising to the point of pure rage

"Jealous? I don't know where your mind has been but nobody in this school is the least bit jealous of me-"

"I am!" they locked eyes "You don't have to worry about what time you're going to need a first aid kit or an extra pair of clothes."Ally tried to continue but her voice failed her,she turned to her right and saw that her locker was right beside her. She did the combination (30,4,18) and took out a thin sweater. "Let's just go to class." she whispered and they headed towards the gym,since Ally was now in the same class as Austin all day everyday.

* * *

Austin was on the roof as usual,it was lunch time. He thought he was by himself since no one ever comes on the roof,but he was wrong. Austin had heard someone singing and they weren't very far away.

"What?" Austin breathed he turned slightly and saw a very familiar petite brunette writing in a brown leather-bound journal. It had a huge silver 'A' in the middle outlined in pink with stars around it,and he could make out a faded quote on the top left hand side corner 'Dream with your eyes open.' "No..."Austin whispered in shock,he moved slightly closer to the girl "Ally?" he confirmed

_How do I end up in the same old place  
Faced again with the same mistakes  
So stubborn thinking I know what is right  
But life proves me wrong every time  
Taking roads that lead me no where  
How do I expect to get there  
But when will I learn to just put you first  
I come to you now when I need you  
But why do I wait to come see you  
I always try to do this on my own  
_

She paused and tapped her pencil on the page "Come on Ally..." she whispered to herself "Okay,think." Ally closed her eyes,a few moments later she jumped and started writing and signing again

_But I was wrong  
Cause only with you can I move on  
Can I move on  
When I am weak it's you that makes me strong  
And I know that you've been with me all along  
So many times I forget to close my eyes  
And listen to my heart  
_

Ally paused her pencil hovering over the page "A...nd that's all I got." Ally sighed and slouched her back "Until next time." Ally wrapped the lace around her book 4 times and set it down beside her

Austin stared at her in amazement. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Words couldn't even begin to describe how perfect she was.

Ally's cell phone vibrated and she took it out of her jean shorts back pocket. She was wearing a pair of short-shorts with tan leggings with a pair of black ankle high boots. A faded gray crop top with a faded dark red heart in the middle and a black undershirt. Topped with the silver train whistle necklace. With her hair down and one side tucked behind her ear.

She looked at her screen and saw she had a text message,she clicked the view button and her silver nail polish glistened as the sun hit it.

_Meet me in the school parking lot by yourself now. If you bring anyone or tell anybody you will regret it._

Ally read aloud "Aww Cassidy you shouldn't have." Ally said sarcastically "But I think I'll pass." she exited the text and dialled a number

_"Ally,are you okay? Did something happen-"_

_"Mom calm down. I just wanted to tell you that I'm skipping the rest of the day. I'm just not feeling good." Ally lied _

_"Well okay,I guess it would be alright,but just this once." she replied hesitantly _

_"Thanks mom,love you."_

_"Love you too."_

Ally smiled weakly and hung up and put her phone away. "You thought that I was gone,I guess that you were wrong cause I just wrote your new favorite song." Ally kept whispering that over and over in her head "Who are you!" Ally suddenly screamed aggravated

Austin jumped slightly,he had been watching and listening to Ally,not even caring that he was supposed to be in class at the moment,but while on the subject when has he ever cared?

He leaned against the side of the slanting roof and crossed his arms and legs,everyday it had been getting closer and closer to Christmas and for some reason it had made him more and more depressed. Suddenly his stomach had a horrible feeling and he felt like he was boiling hot. Austin wanted nothing more than to just break down,but he knew he couldn't. It had been 3 years since this happened,why couldn't he ever stop thinking about it?

"Austin!" Ally yelled again trying to get his attention and this time he actually looked

"Huh?" he mumbled

"Are you okay?" she wondered

"Uh yeah..." he brushed the hair out of his face with his hand and shook his head,clearing his mind of what had troubled him

Ally beckoned for him to sit next to her and he did "What are you doing out here?" Ally asked curiously

"I could ask you the same thing." he replied

"One excuse at a time." Ally said "So tell me,what are _you _doing out here?" she repeated

"came up here for lunch and never left." Austin answered simply "What about you?"

Ally's face drained of color as she thought about it "Uh,just thinking...about my dad and Christmas you know..." Ally took a deep breath at the last few words

"Your dad?"Austin inquired

"Yeah." Ally nodded and smiled slightly as a silent tear glided down her cheek "When I was umm 3 months old,my dad he uh he," she closed her eyes as more silent tears streamed from her eyes "He died,And my mom she gave me this picture the other day." She reached for a picture that had been sticking out of her journal "It's of my Gramma Genie holding me,and my dad sitting by us. I know it sounds stupid to cry hysterically over a picture like this,but it,it was his birthday...March 12**(1)**. It was the month he died." Ally wiped her eyes and pressed her hand to her face tightly trying to stop the heavy flow of tears

"It doesn't sound stupid." Austin whispered

Ally smiled weakly "Thanks." she muttered

What happened next shocked them both,in a good way. They never did know who made the gesture first,but they were _hugging_.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V **

The day is finally over. Walking home has always been the longest walk for me,going home was never something I looked forward to much. I Really only go home for my sister...

I walk through the front door of my house. It wasn't much just a small 2 floor house. My room was on the second floor,by my sister Kat's room. Right when I walk inside Kat rushes up to me and I pick her up. She was only 3.**(2)**

"Hey Kat!" I smiled at her and she laughed

"Ausin!" She never could pronounce the 't' in my name. She started to play with my hair

"Austin?" my mom walked into the room and I put Kat down,which she didn't like

"Yeah?"

"How was school?" she asked as she wiped her hands on the side of her jeans

"Fine." I shrugged

"Okay,well dinner will be done in a few hours." She walked over to Kat and picked her up

"No I want Ausin!" she cried and reached for me

I took her from my mom's arms and she instantly stopped crying,my mom sighed and rubbed her forehead

"Just take her up to her room please,she needs a nap." she whispered to me tiredly I nodded "And stop calling her Kat. You know her nickname is Trina."

"You can call her Trina,I'm calling her Kat." I started walking up the stairs that led to mine and Kat's rooms. I set her down on her small bed and tucked her in. She already looked tired.

_'This should be easy.' _

I took a piece of paper out of my pocket. It had fallen out of Ally's book during school,I was going to give it to her but it had a song written on it and I thought that it might be worth checking out so I shoved it in my pocket. It even had the notes so you could play it,so I grabbed my guitar.

I looked at the lyrics and read the title

**The Butterfly song by Ally Dawson age 5 **

I started to sing the lyrics written on the page while playing the melody

_I'm a little butterfly  
Spread my colorful wings  
Even though I'm small and frail  
I can do most anything  
Caterpillar in my cocoon  
I'm gonna be a butterfly soon  
I'm a little butterfly  
I can soar through the sky  
So glad I ended up like this  
Thanks to metamorphosis  
I'm a butterfly  
I'm a butterfly  
Yeah  
I'm a butterfly  
_

I finished the last lyric and looked at Kat. She was still half awake. I smiled and moved the few strands of hair from her face

"Go to sleep." I whispered

she nodded drowsily and like that she was out like a light. I leaned my guitar against the wall and stood up to leave,I leaned in the door way and looked down at the words Ally had written,when she was 5. Even then she was an amazing songwriter. I glanced at Kat sleeping soundlessly and smiled

"Thanks Ally." I said absentminded,I laughed slightly and shut off my sister's bedroom light and shut her door leaving it slightly ajar.

I don't know why I had thanked Ally,she wasn't even there. But I know that I didn't mean just the song...No matter where I am I always find myself thinking about her one way or another.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was walking up the front steps to my house. It was different from the apartment complex I lived in,in Miami. This was a 3 story house with 5 bedrooms. My room was on the 2nd floor.

I walked inside and I saw my mom sitting on the couch reading a cooking magazine

"Hey sweetie." she smiled at me "How was school?"

"Fine." I answered shrugging

"You should go check on her. She's been up all day waiting for you." My mom said as she turned back to the magazine.

I nodded and headed upstairs. You would think that she meant my sister,but she actually meant my pet owl,Hedwig.  
I loved my mom for letting me have an owl. She probably would have said no,but I told her that I would do everything and after a full year of begging she finally let me,and I kept my promise I've done everything.

I walked into my room and saw Hedwig perched on a piece of stick in her cage. I smiled as I walked over to her and lightly pet the top of her head. She lightly nipped at my fingers affectionately.

I had named her Hedwig because well she looked like Hedwig from Harry Potter,she was a snowy white owl with flecks of gray here and there. My mom was right she had stayed up all day waiting for me to come home,because right after I sat down on my bed from petting her for a few minutes she fell asleep.

I looked to my left and saw a picture of my dad. It reminded me of today,I had hugged Austin or he had hugged me. I don't know really how it happened but it did. I smiled remembering the warmth I felt when he wrapped his arms around me. It had really made me feel better since I had been so upset from seeing the picture of my dad grammy Genie and I.

"Thank you Austin." I whispered without thinking

He wasn't anywhere around me,why was I thanking him if I knew he would never hear me?

I shrugged and leaned against my pillows on my bed and started humming a song that I had written in kindergarten. I don't know why I had started to hum the butterfly song but I just started to hum it and then just sat there for a few minutes thinking about Austin...That seems to be happening a lot lately,I just can't stop thinking about him most of the time.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4 i hope you liked it and don't forget to review :D the name of the song Ally was singing in Move On by Bruno Mars **

**Also thank you for all the amazing reviews! they are all so great and I'm glad that you all like the story! just a little info for those wondering,Cassidy will be getting a little surprise or two in the next chapter ;) **

**(1) I'm not having Ally's b-day be the same as her(Laura) real b-day Ally's is going to be dec. 22 and Austin's will be the same as his(Ross) real one dec. 29 **

**(2) info on Austin's little sister (I made her character up):Her full name is Katrina Katherine Moon her b-day is November 19,2009 she was named after her mothers favorite female character from her favorite book,Katrina Van Tassel (sleepy hallow by Washington Irving)she was named after her because she was born the day the movie (her mothers favorite movie version starring Christina Ricci and Johnny Depp) had released 10 years previous it had celebrated its 10th anniversary when she was born **


	5. Told you

_Cause you don't know me  
You don't wanna know what's real  
And I'm not sorry  
For who I am, for what I feel  
You don't know me_

_~Allison Iraheta 'You don't know me'_

* * *

It was around 2 in the morning and Austin was fast asleep in his room,when he heard screaming and crying. He immediately jumped out of bed and sped into the hall. His eyes were still a little fuzzy since he just woke up so he rubbed his eyes and saw his mom carrying Kat,her blonde curly hair in a small pony tail was a mess. Her striking blue eyes were filled with water. Kat was crying and her face was beat red. Austin ran down the steps and toward his mom who was holding the small crying Kat.

"Mom,just let me see her." Austin said walking closer

"No!" his mom yelled harshly "Go back to bed you have school in the morning!"

"Ausin!" Kat cried as she reached for him but her mom pulled her back

"Mom she's not going to stop if-"

"Austin you're not always going to be here and she needs to know that!"

"She's 3 years old!" Austin exclaimed

"Mama! I want Ausin!" Kat screamed reaching out for him again

Austin quickly grabbed her and she wrapped her small arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder and she sobbed quietly,slowly falling asleep.

Austin's mom sighed and collapsed on the couch closing her eyes and holding her forehead.

Austin took one last glance back at his mom before walking up the stairs and into his sisters room. He set her down on her bed. After he tucked her in and said goodnight he stood to get up but she grabbed as much if his hand as she could

**(1)**"No. Pease say Ausin." Kat whined looking at him with puppy dog eyes,usually he wouldn't fall for it,but when it came to Kat...and now even though he wouldn't fully admit it yet Ally too he would do anything.

Austin sighed,but he kneeled down beside her

* * *

Ally yawned and sat up,she looked to her bedside table and saw that it was 8:30,her eye's widened and she jumped out of bed. She was late for school.

Ally ran into her closet and grabbed some clothes shoes and a random belt and ran into her bathroom. She quickly brushed her hair using her hairbrush that she has dipped in water so that her hair would be almost straight.  
She came out of the bathroom wearing her light yellow skirt,black shirt with a huge white daisy flower in the middle,a coogi jean vest and a pair of short brown boots similar to cow girl style boots**(2)**.

Ally ran down the stairs grabbing her messenger bag as she went. Her mom was still home and stopped Ally from leaving.

"Allison school started 45 minutes ago!" her mom exclaimed

"I know! I'm sorry I forgot to set my alarm!" Ally rushed trying to get out the door so she wouldn't be in any more trouble than she already is.

She got outside and threw her bag over her shoulder and started running down the street towards her school. She sighed in frustration,it would take her about 5 minutes to get there of she were on the bus but now that she was running it would take her 10 minutes maybe 20.

* * *

Austin ran out the door at 8:35 he had woke up late. He was wearing a light gray almost purple shirt,black skinny jeans,a black leather jacket and black supras with red laces**(3)**.

He bolted towards the school as fast as he could,if he was any more late then the principal would lock the front doors to the school. Everyone hated the new rule that if you are more than 1 hour late to school then you would be locked out and if he didn't get to the school in at least 30 minutes he would be locked out.

* * *

Austin and Ally were both running to school desperately trying to get there before 9:00.  
Austin was coming from the left and Ally from the right. They both saw the school and smiled in relief. Each of them ran for the same door at the same time and without knowing it they had been knocked on the ground. Austin and Ally had collided as they both reached for the door handle.

"Sorry!" they said together as they stood up

"Ally." Austin said at the same time Ally had said his name

"What are you doing out here?" they both asked in unison

"Late for school." they said in unison once again

"Go!" they both shouted urgently at the same time and pointed at the door and each of them reached for the handle

"Okay this is ridiculous!" Ally exclaimed and Austin nodded and he yanked the door open. They ran down the hall and headed for the drama classroom

"Wait!" they both yelled and stopped in their tracks and turned around heading for the office for their late slip

they ran up to the desk "We need a late slip." they said in unison for about the 100th time that day

The secretary gave them both a slip "Thank you!" they said in unison once again and ran into the hall "Stop that!" they sighed again as they talked in unison _again _

They ran into the classroom and Austin stopped sharply at the door and held out his arm stopping Ally,the class was out of control probably because of a debate that the teacher had started and the teachers back was turned away from them so Austin and Ally tried walking to their seats

"Ms. Dawson Mr. Moon." Ms. McKinnon turned around and motioned for them to come to her desk

"We know we're late." Austin and Ally both said at the same time again. They both rolled their eyes annoyed they had talked in unison ever since they arrived at school

"Okay seriously." Ally snapped frustrated

"It's a two-way process princess." Austin retorted

"_Don't _call me that! And don't you think I know that?" she hissed

"Honestly-"

"You really wanna finish that sentence?" Ally glared at him

"Yeah I do!" Ally and Austin started fighting,everything they were saying wasn't anything you could understand all their comebacks had been said at the same time but they were different making it sound like a jumble of unknown words

"Enough!" The teacher shouted and they became silent "Hallway now." she pointed at the door and they walked out in the hall glaring at one another

They all were in the hall and the teacher slightly closed the door "I do not know what has gotten into you two,but you will be staying out here the rest of the class period. You are my best students and I expected more from the both of you." She looked at them disappointed and walked into the classroom closing the door completely

"Disappointed? Did we miss something?" Austin asked confused

"I don't know." Ally shook her head and leaned against the wall

"Okay I'm sorry." they both said to the other at the same time

"We are not starting this again." Austin said half annoyed and Ally nodded in agreement

"Oh hey Ally...Austin." Dallas walked towards them

Ally gave a short wave and a sarcastic smile "Did you want something?"

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you? Alone?" Dallas wondered nervously

"I'm gonna go..."Austin walked away down the hall and Ally sighed

"Thanks!" she called after him sarcastically and he turned slightly giving her a thumbs up

"Anytime!" he called back

Ally rolled her eyes "So what do you want?"

"About the other day-"

"Look Dallas you don't have to apologize,honestly it's fine." Ally smiled "Now if you excuse me I have a certain blonde-"

"You should know this,that necklace-" he pointed to the train whistle around her neck "That's Austin's." and with that he turned and left

Ally watched his back turn around a corner. She shook her head and went down the hall where Austin had gone.

That's when she heard it,the song that she had heard in the park the day before school started. It was coming from the music room. Ally quickly walked to the music room and at the piano bench she saw Austin and he was singing.

"It was you!" Ally walked into the room "It was you this whole time and you never told me!" she exclaimed furiously

"What are you talking about?" Austin turned to face her

"You know what I mean Austin." she snapped

"No I really don't." he looked at her questioningly

"Is this yours or not?" she held part of the necklace in her hand

"Yeah." he answered bluntly and shrugged

"Why didn't you tell me that it was you who I heard?" Ally asked again annoyed

"What do you mean 'heard'?"

"You don't-"

Austin shook his head and looked at her expectantly

"The day before I started school here I was in the park and I heard someone singing,I found the source of the music but I never knew who it was,I only found this necklace on the ground." Ally explained

"I know you had my necklace,I didn't know how or why and I definitely didn't know thats why you've been humming my lyrics all day." Austin shrugged

Ally who had sat next to him on the piano bench slapped him on the side of the head "Hey!" Austin exclaimed

"How stupid are you?" Ally asked looking at Austin strangely

"Look we're even you heard me sing and I heard you-"

"What? You've never heard me sing before." Ally said nervously

"You're such a liar." Austin rolled his eyes

Ally knew that Austin could have hears her sing on the roof the other day but she thought other wise since he had sorta zoned out.

"Then prove it." Ally challenged

"Fine." Austin spun around on the piano bench and thought about the song he had heard Ally sing yesterday. He knew the words but not the melody so he would have to think of something that would go with it,so he started to play a slow tune and started to sing.

_How do I end up in the same old place  
__Faced again with the same mistakes  
So stubborn thinking I know what is right  
But life proves me wrong every time  
Taking roads that lead me no where  
How do I expect to get there  
But when will I learn to just put you first  
I come to you now when I need you  
But why do I wait to come see you  
I always try to do this on my own_

That's all Austin could remember so he stopped playing and he looked at Ally who gawking at him. She covered her head and it landed with a thud on the piano. Austin huffed a laugh and looked at Ally.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of laughter to his voice

"No." she moaned

"Why?" he asked curiously

Ally lifted up her head and Austin saw that she looked pale and his eyes widened in shock

"You weren't kidding." he said still with a hint of laughter to his voice

she smiled sarcastically and rolled her eyes "Yeah..."

"So why are you so pale a-"

"Stage fright." she whispered embarrassed

Austin laughed in shock "You're kidding right?" Ally shook her head "Why would you have stage fright? You're an amazing singer and songwriter!"

"Stage fright has nothing to do with how good you are-"

"Yes it does. You're afraid that people will..." he thought for a moment "Not like your music." he concluded

Ally looked at him considerately "Look I don't know,but I'm terrified to sing in front of anyone."

"Well you can sing in front of me." Austin smiled "You don't need to be embarrassed because I think you're great."

"Maybe." Ally told him

Austin nodded and shrugged "That's better than a no."

* * *

It was lunch and that meant that Austin was on the roof and Ally was Cassidy's chew toy for the time between lunch and 5th period Algebra.

Ally was walking out to the soccer field that the school had to eat lunch outside when she saw Cassidy following her.

"Hi Cassidy." Ally bounced her hands on her sides and turned around

"I didn't see you yesterday." Cassidy sneered

"Sorry I was busy." Ally shrugged

"Were in the school kitchen cleaning? For some extra money?" Cassidy asked narrowing her eyes

"Totally." Ally agreed smiling

Cassidy advanced on Ally "Listen Dorkerella I don't know who you think you are-"

Ally rolled her eyes "I think I'm a person,I know you're an alien-"

Cassidy made to hit Ally but Ally caught Cassidy's wrist with the back of her hand. Cassidy kept trying to hit her but Ally kept on blocking them.

Ally grabbed Cassidy's arm and knocked her on the ground by kicking her feet from behind

"I'm done with this. Go find another person to beat up." Ally walked away from a stunned Cassidy "Looks like those karate lessons have finally payed off." Ally whispered to herself

Ally felt like someone was watching her,she looked around and it wasn't until she looked up did she see someone with blonde hair walk out of sight on the roof.

"Told you I could handle myself." Ally said smiling up at the roof and she headed back inside the school

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 5 I hope you liked it :D please review and tell me whatcha think :) **

**(1) Kat is only 3 so she can't pronounce some letter and I know this from expirence cause I saw my 3 year old cousing yesterday and she talks the same way (her name is Jaelynn)**

**(2) Like Ally's outfit from the episode '****Burglaries & Boobytraps' **

******(3) Like Ross's outfit when he was performing Christmas soul in the disney parade **

******Cassidy will be getting a lot more of her own medicine but little by little :)**


	6. Better late than never

_I'm strong,I'm a mess,I'm together an emotional wreck  
I can scream I can beg you to see that I'm alive  
I'm awake,I'm unglued,I'm not gonna break down now  
_

_~Allison Iraheta 'You don't know me'_

* * *

Austin and Ally are walking home from school,they are passing by the park when Austin notices something. He takes out his phone and calls his mom.

"Where are you?" he asked urgently

"At the park with your sister-"

Austin hung up his phone and looked around the park for his mom,she was on the other side.

"Austin-"

He started walking towards a girl who was playing in the sand and Ally followed confused.

"Is she your sister?" Ally asked as Austin picked up the baby,he nodded briefly

"What are you doing over here?" he asked Kat

"Mama say I can play in the sand." Kat answered "See Ausin." she smiled and pointed to the sand pit "I made it!" there was a small sand hill,that to a 3-year-old was a sand castle

"Good job Kat." Austin smiled at her "Go get mom and show her what a great job you did." Austin put her down and she ran towards her mom

Austin looked at Ally and saw she was smiling "What?" he asked

"Nothing,just I don't think I've ever seen you...so happy." Ally answered and they continued walking

"You've only seen me in school,not a lot to be happy about there-"

"See." Ally pointed out "You're always so sarcastic."

"You wanna explain to a 3-year-old what sarcasm is?" Austin looked at Ally who rolled her eyes

"What's her name,Kat?" Ally wondered

"Katrina." Austin answered "As in Katrina Van Tassel."

"From sleepy hollow?" Ally asked

"Yu_p_." he nodded "My mom loves that book and the movie well the version with Johnny Depp and-"

"Christina Ricci as Katrina Van Tassel." Ally said dream like "I love that movie and the book of course!" she sighed happily "She looks just like you,Katrina."

"Kat? No she just has the same hair." he shrugged

"And eye's and smile and-"

"Okay I get it." Austin stopped Ally from talking

When they got to Ally's house,Austin realized he only lived 3 streets away,he was about to mention it when he saw something strange...

"Is that an owl?" Austin pointed to the fence

"Oh." Ally smiled and held out her arm "Hedwig." she called and snapped her fingers,Hedwig flew over and landed on her arm. Ally pet her head "Good girl." she cooed and dug in her bag for a treat and gave it to Hedwig who hooted

Ally looked up and saw that her window was open "Inside girl." she lifted her arm and Hedwig flew up and into Ally's bedroom window

Austin gawked at Ally "Awesome!"

Ally laughed "Hedwig is my pet owl." Ally explained

"And my mom yells at me for wanting a puppy." Austin said in awe

"Allison-" Ally's mom walked outside and stopped when she saw Austin "Oh hello." she smiled

"Uh mom this is my...friend Austin." Ally told her mom

"Okay sweetie,don't forget about-"

"She was outside when I came home." Ally smiled "I think she's sleeping now."

"Okay." She smiled and walked back inside

"Well see you tomorrow." Austin said and he started walking away

"Austin!" Ally called after him

He turned around

**(1)**"You wrote my favorite song." she winked at him before walking into her house

Austin laughed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking down the street towards his house.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V **

**Diary Entry December 12,2012  
Bedroom 7:00pm **

_I met Austin's sister today. Her name's Katrina (Kat for short) she looks just like him. Austin was actually happy when he saw her and I don't know really,he was just perfect...and I found out he was the one who wrote and sang the song that has been stuck in my head forever.  
He heard me sing and he thinks I'm amazing! I thought he was lying but when he told me I looked into his eyes,his beautiful dark brown eyes that always make me smile...I mean I knew he wasn't lying...  
I'm getting too tired,did I really say that about Austin? Well he is cute- what's wrong with me?_

* * *

I snapped my book closed and put it away staring at it wearily,what had I written about Austin?

I shook my head,hoping to get rid of all thoughts about Austin. I pulled down the covers in my bed,I know it's early but I'm tired and I don't think I can stay up without thinking about him...I slowly drift off and when I do I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still thinking about Austin.

* * *

I had only been sleeping for a few hours when I heard a tap on my window. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes,I looked at my window and saw Austin on the other side. I jump out of bed and run over to the window and open it. I take Austin's hand in mine and help him inside.

"Austin what are you doing here?" I whisper fiercely

"I needed to see you." he whispered back

"Wha-" I started to say something but I completely forget what I was saying when he put his hand on my cheek making me lose all control and I was at loss for any words at all. He started leaning in he was only a mere 3 inches from my face...2 inches..._why aren't I moving at all?_...1 inch...he's about to kiss me-

"Allison!" my mom yells up to me and I sit bolt up right in my bed,my heart pounding

I groaned and rubbed my eyes "What's wrong with me?" I fall back on my pillow and cover my face

"Allison!" she called up to me again

"I'm up,I'm up." I mumbled as I stumbled out of my bed and towards my closet and grabbed a random outfit,skinny jeans,a black and white polka dot tank top and sandals**(2)**

I started walking towards school after I said good-bye to my mom. I was walking for about 5 minutes when I walked by a house at the end of the road 3 streets away from mine and I saw an unmistakable mess of blonde hair rush out the door.

"Austin?" I called as he ran down the few steps outside his door

"Hey." he waved to me and soon we were walking in sync "We're gonna be late." he sighed as he checked his phone

"Fine by me,but this time maybe we can skip the whole talking in unison." I suggested

"Deal." Austin laughed,he held out his hand and I took it. I felt a chill go down my spine,none of us moved we just stood there. Our eyes locked as we dropped our hands and let go.

We were walking in silence for a few minutes,it wasn't an awkward silence though it was a...comfortable silence. We arrived at the school and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Well this is just great." I sighed

"Come on." Austin started walking around the side of the school

"Where are you going?" I asked as I cautiously followed him

"I've gone here for a few years,and well lets just say I'm not exactly a morning person." He shrugged

We came to a ladder that lead up to the roof and that's when I realized what he was going to do,I tried to turn around but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back

"Austin-"

"You go back out front the principal opens the door and you get a detention,we take my way then we get a tardy slip and the secretary will say don't be late again blah-blah." Austin informed me

"I don't know." I said eyeing the ladder hesitantly "I'm a clumsy person so you know ladders not the best thing for me."

"I won't let you fall,I promise." Austin held out his hand,I sighed in defeat and took his hand. He helped me up the ladder and soon we were half way up. Almost to the top and of course I slip.

Austin was on the step just under mine and he was still taller than me,he grabbed my waist as I held on to the railing tightly so I wouldn't fall.  
I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath as I started to climb again,more carefully this time. The closer we got to the top the more I got relieved but yet at the same time I got more scared,I would rather fall lower than higher. Finally we reached the top and I went towards the trap door that opened up to stairs,Austin walked down before me and I shut the door.  
I walked down the stairs and was about to walk out into the hall when Austin pulled on the strap of my bag pulling me back,and out of the doorway. I glanced around the door frame and saw the janitor.

_'Well this is just great,we need to get to the office before 9:30 and it was now 9:15 get to class before 9:45 and we have a prehistoric janitor sweeping the halls.'_

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V **

Friday's are supposed to be the best days of the week! But no today just happens to be Friday the 13th and to start off this oh so fantastic Friday I wake up late _again_,climb a ladder on the side of the school and Ally almost falls off,and now we're stuck in the doorway of the entrance/exit to the roof which would put us in detention for at least a week,(students aren't allowed on the roof) because the stupid janitor picks now to sweep the halls for an hour. Could it get any worse?  
Apparently it can,Ally took 3 pencils from her bag and threw them down the hall. For some goodie-goodie perfect petite girl she sure likes to get in trouble a lot.

"Why would you do that?" I whisper furiously

"Just shut up and stay here." she hissed

The janitor started walking down the hall looking for the source of the sound,I look back to see Ally walking into the hall. I try to pull her back but she quietly ran towards one of the lockers. She looked around to make sure that the janitor was still turned and she opened the locker door and stepped inside,locking herself in.  
I put my hands on my head and stare at the now closed locker stunned.  
I've seen nerds being pushed into lockers involuntary but _never _have I seen someone _voluntarily _shove themselves into a locker _and _close the door.  
Soon I hear a light pounding noise and notice that Ally is hitting the locker. The janitor hears it and heads back down to the top of the hall. I move out of view and watch as he walks up to the locker.

"What are you doing?" I asked her even though she can't hear me

He finds the locker that Ally was in, he opens it,and Ally practically jumped out and hugged him. I stared at her peculiarly.

"Thank you!" she exclaims "I thought I would be stuck in there all day!" she smiled

"How did this happen?" the janitor asked lazily

"Uh well the...principal asked me..."

_'Don't do it Ally.' _I think to myself

"To come get you and on my way down here I got shoved into a-this locker." She concluded nervously

_'And she did it.' _

I rolled my eyes,happy Friday the 13th everybody! It's official,there is no way we're going to survive today without an hour of detention.

"Oh." The janitor seemed to get happier, _'oh yeah the principal wants to see you lets throw a party.' _I think sarcastically rolling my eyes "I'll be heading there right now,thank you Miss." he smiles to her and heads off down the hall

Ally smiles and waves to him as he walks down the hall "Thank you again!" she called to him and he nodded

I walk out into the hall hesitantly "Who shoves themselves into a locker?"

"Someone who just saved us a week of detention." Ally said smiling smugly

"We'll see about that,we still have to get to the office and get to class-"

"Well I have an excuse for being late." Ally shrugged

"You do?" I asked

"I was shoved into a locker." Ally smirked

"Oh I can't wait when you tell the principal the story." I start walking down the hall towards the office

We get to the office and walk up to the secretary,whose name I now know as Darlene Peters.

"You two are late again." she said without looking up from her spectacles,she really was a stereotype of a grouchy school administrator with the spectacles,gray hair pulled into a tight-knit bun,too much makeup and tacky clothes.

"I was shoved into a locker-"

"Miss. Dawson you are a very bright girl,too bright of a girl to let some student push you into a locker. I believe you take karate with my son." She looks at Ally with raised eyebrow

"Um no not anymore,I got put into another uh group,more advanced." Ally admited sheepishly

"And what's your excuse,Austin?" she asks

"Does it matter really? I'm here now." I shrug

"Yes and I have to admit this year is your best attendance ever." She smiled up at me,a fake smile of course "How is Katrina,by the way?"

Now she has hit a nerve,and she knows it "Just give me the detention or suspension whatever." I sneered

"_Not _today,but I do recomend coming to school on time." She started writing us both late slips

I took mine from her "It's like you said this year is my best year for attendance so far,better late than never right?" I ask shrugging and smiling smugly,walking backwards out the door before turning and heading to class

* * *

**(1) Ally's favorite part from the song she heard Austin sing was 'you thought that I was gone I guess that you were wrong cause I just wrote your new favorite song.' and she found out he was the singer/writer so thats why she said that **

**(2) think of Ally's outfit from the beginning of "Parents' and Punishments'"**

**I hope yo liked this chapter and don't forget to review :D Also what do you think of Ally's dream? ;)**

**Thanks soooo much for all the great reviews! they really do make my day :) **

**spoiler-in the next few chapters make sure to pay extra attention to Dallas and look for a familiar name or two to pop up ;) **


	7. Double take

_Stop hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this  
_

_~Ross Lynch 'Break down the walls'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V **

Ally laughed in disbelief and awe watching Austin as he disappeared from sight,in so many ways she admired him. His courage,his acting abilities,and so much more,but in all honesty the thing she admired the most about him was that he never gave a damn what anyone thought of him. She wished she could be more like him,yet she knew that she never would be no matter how much she longed to be as fearless and carefree as him Allison Elizabeth Dawson knew that she was far from ever being like him.

"Ms. Dawson?" The secretary called again trying to get Ally's attention

"Huh?" Ms. Peters was holding out a late slip "Oh sorry." Ally took it from her and started to walk out

"Ms. Dawson," Ally turned around "Do try to be on time tomorrow dear,or it will be a detention."

"Got it." Ally smiled apologetically and nodded as she continued out the door

"Hey Ally." Dallas started walking beside her

"Hi." Ally replied confused

"So,how come you aren't in any of my classes anymore? You hate me that much-"

"No-well maybe..." Ally considered it then shook her head "I may hate you,but that's now why I'm not in any of your classes."

He looked at her expectantly

"Because you're not in any of Austin's classes and well I'm in all of his now." Ally explained

"Why?" he wondered

"Uh well to put it the short way,Austin is a very..." Ally struggled to think of an adjective "Protective person." She finished

"Are you guys dating?"

"No!" Ally exclaimed

Secretly she wants to but she won't let herself believe it,and she was not about to tell that to Dallas especially not him.

"If you're not dating then why is he so protective of you?" he inquired

"Why do you care?" Ally snapped "I'm not dating Austin,and so what if I was?"

"Because I like you Ally!" Dallas practically screamed and he was even shocked with himself

"W-what?"

"I've already told you this." He said quietly looking at the ground shyly

"Yeah when you accused Austin of scratching my face-"

"Dammit Ally can you ever go 5 seconds without talking about him?" he asked irritated

"Dallas you're the one always bringing it up about me liking him! And then you act all shy and say you like me." Ally said angrily

"Is it that hard to believe?" he started walking towards her trapping her against the wall

"I don't know and I really don't care." Ally glared at him

"If you could choose who your first kiss would be-"

"I do get to choose you idiot and when I do I'll be sure to tell you." Ally cut him off

"Choose. Me or Austin?"

Ally looked straight into his eyes,it wasn't that hard he had her pinned against the wall not letting her leave

"Austin." She answered coldly and removed his arm from the wall so that she could leave

Dallas grabbed her arm and pulled her back "You would choose that looser over m-"

"Austin isn't the looser in my eyes,I'm looking at the looser." She turned to walk away again but Dallas pulled her back once more "What?" she spat

"Austin is nothing but a pathetic high schooler who thinks he's better than everyone else." Dallas sneered

"Really? Because that's what I thought you were Dallas." Ally wrenched her arm from his grip and walked away heading towards her class

Little did she know,Austin had seen the whole thing.

"Ally!" Dez was running down the hall towards Ally

Ally turned just in time to see a tall ginger run into her and almost knock her down,but she caught herself

"Hi Dez,did you want something?"

"You need to meet my friend-"

"Yeah that's enough information." Ally cut him off she wasn't really interested in becoming friends with anyone else that is friends with Dez "But thanks for the offer."

"Ally-"

"Oh look there's Austin,you should go say hi I'm sure he misses you." Ally said as she saw Austin walking down the hall in the opposite direction

Ally started walking down the hall and towards the drama room/home room so she could tell her teacher why she had missed class. On her way there she had a met a very grumpy girl who she decided was someone she shouldn't greet.

"Going some where Dorkerella?" Cassidy asked from behind Ally

The girl who had sat on the bench and was grumpy looked up at the two of them very interested in where this would be going.  
Ally sighed and rolled her eyes before turning around.

"Yes actually,to class. You should try it sometime." Ally replied and when she did the girl sitting on the bench snickered

Ally glanced at her and saw that she was shorter than her and she had dark brown almost black curly hair.

Cassidy rolled her eyes "Ouch you really hurt my feelings." Cassidy said mock upset

"In order to have feelings you have to be human-"

"I'm not my freak brother." Cassidy interjected

"No because even he is passing his classes without constantly having to do extra credit just to get a grade that is barely passing." Ally sneered

Cassidy saw Austin walking down the hall out of the corner of her eye and she smirked "You'll never have a chance with him,you know. He'll use you then drop you like every other girl. So just get over this little fantasy you have,because you won't win you'll lose." Cassidy whispered into Ally's ear as she walked passed her

Ally grabbed Cassidy's arm before she walked away "You should take your own advice because you need it 100% more than I do." Cassidy's smirk faltered for a brief moment but almost in an instant it was back

"You'll never win over his heart Ally,he doesn't have on because I broke it."

"Cassidy you already lost that battle to someone else,and it's not me." Ally knew Cassidy wouldn't understand,but Ally knew that Cassidy didn't break his heart because the only thing Austin could ever be affected by was if anything happened to his sister.

Cassidy walked away glaring back at her one last time before she turned around a corner. The girl who had watched the whole time jumped up and squealed

"That was _awesome_!" she ran over to Ally "I've never seen Cassidy at loss for words!- I'm Trish by the way."

Ally smiled "I'm Ally."

"You know Ally I have feeling we could be great friends." Trish smiled and Ally smiled back

* * *

**Diary Entry  
December 13th,Friday. 3:20p.m. Front lawn**

_Today is Friday the 13th and I've had bad luck all day! I never believed in stuff like that,but now I'm a total believer. Well at least one good thing is that Hedwig had slept all day long so now she can sit outside with me. She knows not to fly away and I don't think she would because she was trained by the pet store owner from which I adopted her.  
Well anyways last night I had the strangest dream yet and that is saying something since I have some pretty strange dreams. But it was about Austin...he had come to my house-well actually he was outside my window and for some reason I let him in,I know that it was a dream for that reason alone because I would never would have let him in...I hope. Anyways I had asked him why he was outside my window and he said he needed to see me? What was I thinking of before I went to bed? I haven't seen a romance movie in like a month! Then he was about to kiss me and another reason why I know it was a dream is because I didn't move or anything I was going to let him...okay maybe that's not a reason why I know it's a dream-then my mom woke me up before my dream self kissed dream Austin (that sounds weird,like I'm saying he's my dream or something...which he was...Ugh! This is all so confusing!)_

**Song Ideas:**

_They don't know know my name name name  
I'm gonna make,make,make you do a double take_

* * *

Ally didn't know it but she had been singing her song out loud and Austin had happened to be walking by,he walked over to her

"That's a catchy song." he said and Ally jumped thankful that she had written it on a different page than her diary entry

"Austin! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." he shrugged "But you know if you want to make it really catchy you gotta speed it up." he sat next to Ally on the patio bench she was sitting on and glanced at her book

_You don't know know know my name name name  
__I'm gonna make make make em do a double take _

Austin had gotten the lyrics wrong but Ally had to admit that it did sound better in a fast tempo.

"Those aren't the lyrics." Ally said

"Well isn't songwriting all about revising and stuff?"

"I guess..." Ally agreed

"I have an idea!" Austin jumped up "Come on!" he grabbed Ally's wrist and pulled her up

"But-." she stopped "Hedwig in." Ally said to her pet owl and she hooted before flying into the house through an open window

"I'm never going to get used to that." he grabbed Ally's hand and started running towards central park

It was only about a minute or two away so it didn't take them long to get there and when they did Austin brought Ally to the stage that was in the far-off side of the park and there was a piano there. Ally never understood why there was a piano in the open but she didn't have time to ponder on it. He had Ally sit on the bench and he sat beside her

"Austin what are we doing?" Ally asked

"Finishing that song." Austin answered

"It's not that easy-"

"Just go with it." Austin said as he started playing the piano

_Flip a switch turn on the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done  
Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you gotta number one_

Austin smiled at Ally who smiled back and she started playing the piano with him **(****A/N: Austin is the italics Ally is the bold and both will be in the regular font)**

**Go with it  
You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
**_They need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now  
They wanna know know know your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl with game game game  
And when they look look look your way way way _

Ally laughed at that and without them knowing it a crowd had begun to gather and some people were recording.

**You're gonna make make** _make make  
_Make 'em do a double take  
_Make 'em do a double take  
This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me tearing up the floor_  
**Let it go  
This party's up to you right now  
**They wanna know know know your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl with game game game  
And when they look look look your way way way  
You're gonna make make make make  
Make 'em do a double take  
**Know know know your name name name**  
_They want the girl girl girl_ **with game game game  
And when they look look look your way way way  
You're gonna make **_make _**make** _make  
_Make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take  
They wanna know know know your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl with game game game  
And when they look look look your way way way  
You're gonna make make make make  
Make 'em do a double take  
Know know know your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl with game game game  
And when they look look look your way way way  
You're gonna make make make make  
Make 'em do a double take

People around them started cheering and clapping,making Ally freeze in fear. She didn't know that so many people had watched. She wanted desperately to get up and run but she was glued to her seat.  
A few minutes later Ally calmed down when the crowd had dispersed.

"Ally you're an awesome songwriter!" Austin said to her

"You aren't too bad yourself." Ally said smiling

Ally stood to get up and when she looked out at the park she saw Dallas leaning against a pole and he was glaring daggers at her.

"I have to get home,my mom is probably freaking out." Ally said as she walked down the stone steps Austin following

"Why does your mom call you Allison?" he asked out of no where

"Well it is my name."

Austin rolled his eyes and nodded "Obviously,but you never call yourself that you always say Ally."

"I don't know she never called me Ally before and I wish she would,Allison seems too...I don't formal I guess." Ally shrugged "But I guess it's better than being called Dorkerella,princess," she glanced at Austin who smiled sheepishly "And Dawson." she glanced again at Austin

"Hey I'm not the only one who calls you Dawson!" he protested

"No but you did call me it first." Ally reminded him

"Ally!" Ally didn't need to look for the source of the sound she already knew who it was

"Uh Ally I think someone-"

"Nope."Ally said firmly as she kept walking forward

"Okay?"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Ally waved to Austin and walked towards her house

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V **

"Sorry for not telling you I left." I apologized to my mom as I walked inside

"Where did you go?" She asked

"Central park with a friend." I shrugged

"Okay,well dinner will be done in a few minutes,you should go finish your homework."

"I finished it in school." I informed her

"Of course you did." she smiled at me "Why did I even think you didn't?"

"I think you're loosing it mom." I joked as I began to walk up to my room

I opened the door to my room and I plopped down on my bed. I opened my journal and turned to the page where I had started to write the song Austin had helped my finish,I wrote down all the lyrics and named it 'Double Take' by Austin and Ally. It was the first time I've ever said our names together in the same sentence and I had to admit,it had a catchy ring to it.

* * *

My mom and I had finished dinner and I was helping her clean up. My mom is the type of person who likes to cleans things by herself so that they get done the right way,so she only asked me to help her because she wanted to know something.

"So how's school?" she wondered

"Good."

"Did you make any new friends yet?" she pressed

_'there it is' _I thought to myself smiling

"Yeah. I have 3 friends,haven't really had the time to socialize." I replied

"So who are these friends?"

"Umm there's Dez,he's well different. Very weird and he's very...dense." I answered hesitantly "But he is actually very smart with class work anyways. Also Trish who I met today,she seems great and funny."

"How did you meet her?"

"She heard me talking to someone who apparently is like the queen bee and I wasn't letting her run over me so after she walked away Trish ran up to me and said that what I did was awesome and that she could see me as being a great friend." I answered

"And now the 3rd and final."

"Austin."I smiled

"Is that a smile Allison?" she teased

"So what if it is?" I asked blushing slightly

"We've only been here about a month not even and you're already crushing on some boy." My mom shook her head jokingly

"Mom!" I said elbowing her arm lightly "I don't have a crush on him."

"Okay sweetie. I forgot to tell you that today I got a job working with Santa Clause in the north pole." she said sarcastically

"Ha-ha very funny." I mused

"I know when you like someone and you have it bad this time."

"I do not!" I protested but to no avail,my mom would never believe me no matter how many times I denied it

"Go on up to bed," my mom nodded towards the stairs "Your school called today,you will not be late tomorrow even if I have to drive you there."

"Okay,and I'm going to be waking up early tomorrow so I should be on time tomorrow if anything I should be early."

My mom looked at me quizzically "I'll hold you up to that."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug "Goodnight mom."

I went into my room and got ready for bed,I didn't notice how tired I really was until my head it the pillow and I was out like a light,and of course the last thing on my mind before falling asleep was Austin so this should be interesting.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 7 I hope you liked and don't forget to review :) **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm so glad you all like the story so far :) if you would like you can tell me a request for something you would like to happen in the story and I will most likely add it somehow and at the beginning of the chapter I use it in I'll give you credit for the idea :) **

**well see you next update bye! :D**


	8. School on Saturday

_Yeah if you never take a shot You're never gonna win  
So turn it all around  
And break down the walls  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
__Take a chance make a stand  
And break break break down the walls  
Br-br-br-brake down the walls  
_

_~Ross Shor Lynch 'Break down the walls'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V **

Ally woke up early like she said,yes it was a saturday and she had school. Ally didn't need to do the weekend school,but she decided that she'd try it for the first month she was at school and see how it goes. Ally being the geek that she is would admit to anyone that she loved it,though maybe not for the reasons you think. Sure she was a geek who loved school,but also she knew that she wouldn't have to deal with Cassidy and Dallas because lets face it neither of them could possibly care less about school.

Ally walked into the school 30 minutes before it had started and thought she should head into the office and ask if it were okay for her to go into the classroom even though she is early.

"Early this morning are we Ms. Dawson?" Ms. Peters asked without even looking up from her paperwork

_'How does she do that?' _Ally thought to herself

"Yeah,I thought that I should start getting back on my regular schedule." Ally confessed as Ms. Peters motioned for her to sit

"So why were you late two days in a row? If you don't mind by my asking."

Ms. Peters was Ally's favorite secretary she always talked in an old fashion kind of way almost British and Ally thought it quite amusing. History was her favorite subject,depends on what part of history though. She favored subjects like King Author and such,also she fell in love with the medevil times/Ancient Egypt and tragic accidents such as Titanic. Not that she didn't feel deeply sorry for the lives lost,but the story behind Titanic fascinated her.

"I've been getting light-headed in the mornings when I wake up which causes me to be a bit slow." Ally replied

"You're not sick are you?" She wondered looking up at Ally concerned

"Oh no." Ally shook her head "Just the hot weather all the time is a little tricky to get used to in the middle of December." Ally explained

"And none of this has anything to do with Mr. Moon? You seem to be very close to that boy which I must admit is a very rare thing to see,Austin Moon close to someone who he hasn't known since his younger ages."

"Austin?" Ally's eyes widened "No,Austin has nothing to do with why I've been late."

"Forgive me." She smiled apologetically "Just you have arrived late twice this week,and well both times you have arrived late...together."

_'And Austin thinks **I'm **Nancy drew?' _Ally thought

"No,I mean yes Austin is a friend of mine,but he lives only 3 streets down from my house and well I just happen to run into him on my walk to school." Ally explained

Ms. Peters nodded then checked the clock and looked back at Ally

"You may proceed to the classroom a teacher should be present now."

Ally smiled in response and stood up to leave

"Oh and Ms. Dawson," Ally turned back before entering the hall and looked at Ms. Peters who was buried in her work again "Do not think that the actions caused by Ms. Peeples have gone unnoticed and neither has the assistance of Mr. Moon."

Ally stared wide-eyed at Ms. Peters they knew about Cassidy? And that Austin had helped her? And still they do nothing!

Ally nodded and then left the office heading towards the Language Arts classroom,it would be her first class of the day(on Saturdays' anyways.)

Ally walked into the classroom expecting to be the only student in there since even the teacher had not arrived yet,but she was shocked to see Austin sitting at one of the desks playing lazily with a pencil.

Ally slid into the seat next to him and eyed him curiously

"Uh hi." he said awkwardly as Ally kept staring at him

"Since when did you come to school on the weekends?" she asked

"Since before you even came here." he answered

"You weren't here last week." Ally pointed out

Austin shrugged "They can tell me to come to school on weekdays but on weekends if you don't come they don't care."

"Wait how did you get in here? Ms. Peters had me sit in the office until she thought the teacher would be here."

"Oops." Austin said though Ally knew he was just being sarcastic "What are you doing here on a Saturday? You're not dumb enough to need to go to school on the weekend."

"Uh thanks...I think." Ally said "But I come here because it's a school day that I can go through without having Cassidy and Dallas constantly complaining to me about you."

"About me?" Austin asked confused

"Yeah." Ally nodded "Dallas thinks-I don't really know what he thinks actually,but he just always brings you up when he's around me and Cassidy thinks I have the hugest crush on you and that I have a little fantasy world with you in it." Ally said the part about Cassidy smiling with a fake girly voice and when she finished frowned

"Oh." Austin said still looking confused

"Yeah." Ally agreed as she nodded

Soon more students started walking in and no one took the empty seat that was next to Ally though they did stare at her and Austin who had their heads pressed together as they tried to figure out a riddle together.

Ally noticed that Austin was smart but he choose to not try to do the work or even listen during weekdays and she thought it was quite funny how he won't listen or work during the week but he will on a Saturday when instead he could be doing something more fun.

After a few minutes everyone was in the class and the Language Arts teacher Mr. Harris had written the riddle on the board,telling everyone to solve it. It was the same riddle Austin and Ally had yet to figure out.

_"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"_

"I honestly have no idea." Austin said dropping his pencil and leaning back on his chair

"Just give me a minute." Ally said shaking her hands frustrated, she hated not knowing the answer to something

Austin rolled his eyes "You're never going to-"

"Tomorrow?" Ally asked excitedly "Or the future!"

"What?" Austin asked not understanding the meaning behind what Ally was saying

"The answer!" She explained

"Okay you're telling me the answer to this complicated freaking riddle is _tomorrow_?" Austin asked

"Or the future." Ally smiled nodding

Austin glared at her and she put her hands up in defense and laughed slightly

"How did you even figure it out?" he asked

"Well, I kept reading this part over," Ally pointed to the part that said _'No one ever saw me, nor ever will.' _"And well you can't see the future can you? Also," Ally pointed to a second part _'And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.' _"It's all quite obvious isn't it?" Ally asked excitedly

"Okay calm down Hermione," Austin said sarcastically,putting his hand on her shoulder so she would stop jumping up and down "And _no _it's not obvious."

Ally rolled her eyes but smiled "I know I should take that as an insult,but I'm not." Ally shrugged happily

"Let me guess you like Harry Potter?"

"It's like my life." Ally corrected "And I have good reason for it."

"Oh really?" Austin asked

"Yes actually I do and I would love to tell you really,but I'd rather not." Ally replied simply

"You're more complicated than that riddle."

"Well considering that the riddle isn't that complicated after you read it over-"

"Ally." Austin said looking at her with a bored look on his face

"Right sorry." Ally laughed

"The first pair,group or individual to answer this riddle correctly will get a class pass." Mr. Harris announced when he looked up from grading papers and seeing most of the students struggling,so he thought he should give the winners an award.

Austin and Ally both looked at one another. A class pass is a pass that only specific teachers can give you. The only teachers that can give them out are Mr. Harris and Mrs. Deblasis the math teacher, because they have worked in the 10th grade teachers post for a very long time. If you get a class pass that means for that entire day in whichever class you use it in you basically get a free period and you get a free 100 for homework class work and any tests taken in that class that day.

Ally wanted the pass so that she can ensure her A+ average in biology where she thinks she is failing. Austin just wants the pass so he can use it in biology so he won't have to listen to the teacher go on and on about how to dissect a frog,Austin's best subject was bio. so he didn't really need to listen,but the teacher always gave him a detention which brought his grades down.

"I need the pass more than you do." Austin said instantly

"I figured out the riddle!" Ally protested "Plus grades don't even matter to you."

"I never said that-"

"Austin you're getting an F in every class except gym and music,you're at school on a Saturday and you know how to do everything you just don't care."

"Exactly why I need it more than you." Austin pointed out "And you're in school on a Saturday too."

"For a totally different reason." she argued

"Yes you're here because you like school I'm here because I'm failing."

"Austin."

"Ally."

"Fine,we both want the pass so why don't we go up as partners?" Ally suggested

"Fine."

They both walked up to his desk and showed them their paper where they had written the answer along with the riddle.

"Good job Ms. Dawson." Mr. Harris complimented and handed them both a class pass

"Thank you." Ally smiled

"Hey I helped." Austin said offended

"Who came up with the final answer?" Mr. Harris inquired

"Ally." Austin muttered grudgingly

"Okay well if you want full credit Austin,then answer this: _'Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is.' _"

Austin thought about it for a minute "Ummm..." Ally was staring at him expectantly "Language?" Austin asked hesitantly

"Correct." Mr. Harris leaned back in his chair "Now you have earned full credit for that pass." he eyes the class pass in Austin's left hand

"You knew the answer to that-"

"There are only three words in _the English Language. _The,English and Language what is the third? Plus we use language that hard to figure out." Austin replied nonchalantly

The bell rang a few minutes later,making Ally jump slightly. She had been immersed in her book _'The Invention Of Hugo Cabret.' _This was her favorite book,the first time Ally had read this book was in the 2nd grade. It had many pages with plainly pictures on them,but the story touched her heart.

Austin and Ally picked up their few books that they had with them and headed out the door. On Saturday's you only had 2 classes and every Saturday they would change. Last week Ally had science and math,this week Ally would have Language Arts and History, since she just finished that class she was on her way to History.

"So what class do you have next?" Ally wondered as she walked into the hall with Austin

"History with Mrs. Torrisi." Austin answered "What about you?"

"Same." Ally answered

Austin and Ally sat in the 3 seater desk at the back of the class,Austin always sat there and Ally even though she was a geek hated sitting in front where everyone can see her.

Ally had been helping Austin with his timeline about Hatshepsut one of few female Pharaohs' of Ancient Egypt when someone sat next to her,Ally turned and immediately felt her blood boil.

"Hey Ally." Dallas said smiling

"Go talk to someone who cares." Ally snapped

"Hi Austin." Dallas said lamely

"Hi Dallas." Austin said mocking his tone

"Never thought I would see the day Austin Moon actually does his work."

"So you think about me do you?" Austin asked slyly

Ally snickered into her history book that she had been reading looking for an answer to the questions they had been assigned once they finished the timeline

"Why don't you just leave?" Dallas said trying not to be phased by what Austin had said

"Gladly." Austin began to pick up his books and stand up but Ally grabbed his elbow and harshly sat him back down his chair

"If you leave this seat before the end of class I will rip that timeline and you can do it all over on your own." Ally threatened

Austin thought about it for a minute "Would this be considered a test grade?" he wondered

"Three." Ally corrected

he looked back and forth from Ally,Dallas and the empty desk on the other side of the room "How bad would my grade be?"

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed harshly

"Fine." Austin said annoyed and started working on the questions again

"Wow she's got you whipped Austin,you sure you're as tough as everyone thinks." Dallas said

Austin glared at him "You said 3 tests right?" he asked Ally

"Yes." Ally nodded

"It's worth it." Austin said and began to sit up but Ally got down on her knees under the desk and pulled him under making him hit his head.

"Ally!" Austin hissed holding his head

"You only have to stay until we finish the class work." Ally pleaded

"It will take me the rest of the class period to finish." Austin informed her

"I'll do it for you,I'm almost done and I'll...I'll do your homework for a week." Ally begged desperately

"Really?" Austin asked

"I'm desperate." Ally admitted

"2 weeks."

"Wha-Austin!"

"2 weeks take it or leave it." Austin said

"Oh fine!" Ally said "Deal."

They popped out from under the desk and saw everyone was staring at them with all kinds of emotions: confusion,skepticism,annoyance,jealously,and wonder. Ally took an eraser off her pencil and held it up

"Uh lost an eraser." she said weakly

Austin sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes,but went along with it "Yeah."

Ally finished the questions in 2 minutes and fixed Austin's timeline like she promised. Once Ally had finished everything they walked to the desk where the teacher was and handed her their work.

"You may collect your things and go." Mrs. Torrisi said taking their papers

They both nodded and went to the back of the room to get their things.

"See you Monday Ally." Dallas said smoothly

"No you won't." Ally said turning her back to him

"You really don't like him,do you?" Austin asked as they walked outside after putting everything in their lockers

"Dallas is a jerk and a pig." Ally stated furiously "And you don't like him so why does it matter?"

"Because I've known him for a while and have a reason to hate him,you on the other hand just met him."

"You were the one who said to stay away from him!" Ally exclaimed glancing at him

"Well I didn't think you'd actually listen!" Austin admitted "He claims to like you and he's like Mr. Popular so you can see where I had my doubts." Austin said annoyed

"Maybe with some other girl,but not me. I wouldn't ever not take a warning if you will into consideration just because the guy is popular and says he has a crush on me."

* * *

**that's the end of this chapter,I hope you liked it :D Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**Dummiberr- Thanks for reading my story even though my summary sucks (I cannot write one for the life of me) **

**can't tell fate- Thank you so much! That is the best review ever! I'm so glad that you like my story! :D and I might use that Idea just a little differently in future chapters ;)**

**Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard- Thanks for reading my story! and I'll make sure to read some of yours today I'm sure they're amazing! And I was actually thinking about doing that idea in a few chapters! :)**


	9. Fire!

_Change  
You can fight it inside  
Think you don't have the strength  
That it takes  
Oh and truth  
You can twist it resist it  
Or finally look it straight in the face_

_~Ross Shor Lynch 'Break down the walls'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V (Monday)**

"So how exactly do you play partner musical chairs?" Ally asked Austin as the music teacher started to set up the chairs.

"Well almost the exact same way as regular musical chairs except with a partner. Instead of just one of you sitting in a chair you both have to be in a chair. If just one of you sat and the other didn't then you're both out." Austin explained " It's fun in the beginning and all but it's towards the end when it gets really funny to watch."

"Just watch?"

"Well for me,I never make it past the second round because my partner always messes up." Austin said

"Okay,well what happens at the end?" Ally wondered

"You have to walk around the chairs holding your partner's hand,but your partner has to be across from you when the music starts and you end up tripping a lot,but it looks super fun!"

"And you can't be like beside them?" Austin nodded "Do you have to hold their hand the whole time?"

"Even when the music stops." Austin confirmed "And before you ask we can't pick our partners. Ms. Pelligreeno will either put us in alphabetical order or choose at random."

"Well as long as there is no chance of me being paired with Cassidy or Dallas." Ally said smiling in relief

"No,but there is a chance of being put with Dez." Austin said

"What's his last name?" Ally asked urgently

"Fisher." Austin answered smiling

"There isn't anyone in here with the last name like Earl is there?" Ally asked with a very low confidence

"Not a one."

"Okay how bout this,I get paired with Dez and you get paired with Trish?" Ally said pointing at Trish who was helping the music teacher

Austin huffed out a nervous laugh "You're joking right? Trish hates me!"

"Actually she has a crush on you." Ally said smirking

"Wait _what_?" Austin asked stunned

"I'm joking." Ally laughed and Austin sighed relieved "Is Trish really that bad?"

"I don't like people having a crush on me...it's weird." Austin shuddered

Ally looked at him strangely "Why? Because they want more than just a kiss?" Ally teased

Austin rolled his eyes "It's weird because I don't want a girlfriend. And I haven't even kissed a girl yet."

"What?" Ally asked looking at him in disbelief "Now you're joking right?"

"No. Is it seriously so hard to believe?" Austin asked

"Uh yeah!" Ally exclaimed laughing "Watch put your hand on my shoulder and watch that group of girls over there that have been glaring at me for the past 10 minutes."

"Okay?" Austin put his hand on Ally's shoulder and looked where she had said. He saw that they had all gone red with fury and jealousy "Okay that's awkward." Austin said removing his hand from Ally's shoulder

"What do you expect? You're like the hottest guy in this school. You can't walk 5 centimeters down a hall or through a room without hearing some girl say 'Oh my god did you see Austin today! He was like sooo dreamy!'" Ally mimicked a high and squeaky girl voice while twirling her hair and looking like a crazy girl "Even Trish said it to me this morning!"

"Okay now today as you can see we will be playing partner musical chairs. Today you will be picking your partner by whoever is closest to you." She looked around the room "For example Austin you will be partners with Ally."

"Oh my gosh it's a dream come true!" Ally squealed sarcastically

Austin laughed "Okay Ally you can stop acting like a girly girl it does not suit you at all."

"Oh and just so you know,this time you won't have to sit out on the second round because Ally D. is a pretty awesome musical chairs player." Ally bragged

"Ally,that's something you really shouldn't brag about..." Austin informed her

Ally rolled her eyes playfully and slightly nudged him

"What happens if you win anyways?" Ally wondered

"A small candy gift bag thing." Austin answered

"That's it?"

"Hey candy is candy." Austin said

"Hello Ally." Dez said as he stood next to her strangely

"H-"

"Do you know who my partner is?" he asked whispering

"No,who?"

"I don't know thats why I asked you." Dez said looking disappointed

"Well bye now." Ally said and she walked towards Trish

"So what's the deal with you and Ally?" Dez asked Austin

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked confused

"Well it's obvious you like her."

"I don't like Ally! She's a cool friend and all but she's-Ally." Austin said

Dez rolled his eyes "Austin do you remember the day you lost your necklace that Ally has now?"

"Depends what part of the day?"

"The game of truth and dare me you Jake and Mike played." Dez specified

"Yeah." Austin said lazily

"Jake dared you to say who your perfect girlfriend would be."

"So?"

"This is what you said." Dez coughed slightly "Uh smart,pretty obviously,shorter than me...loves animals-"

"I know what I said Dez! What does that have to do with anything."

"Okay my friend try to follow along."

Austin rolled his eyes,this was a first that Dez was the one who knew everything and Austin was the clueless one

"Ally is smart,Ally is pretty-and before you say anything Austin you have to admit it that Ally is cute. Ally is shorter than you,by a lot. Ally loves animals she has a pet owl." Dez looked at Austin stupidly "You were basically describing Ally but what makes it even better is that you didn't know who she was so you didn't know anything about her."

"Dez I don't have a crush on Ally." Austin said annoyed

"Yes you do and there is nothing you can do to prove me wrong." Dez said "And if you don't have any feelings for Ally then why do you keep helping her with Cassidy. You've never even thought twice about any other girl my sister has bullied-that is until Ally came." Dez walked away leaving Austin after he finished talking

Austin did start thinking about what Dez had said. Ally was pretty,beautiful actually and even though every time Ally was around something bad seemed to happen he always found himself by her side even if it meant putting up with people like Dallas,or letting people see that he isn't as bad as he's made up to be.  
Austin remembered the day Ally came to school and he had met her. He had expected her to have a crush on Dallas like every other girl in the school,usually he wouldn't care but there was something about Ally that made him angry that she was like everyone else in the school,but she turned out to be different...a good different.

* * *

It was the end of lunch and Ally was walking out of the cafeteria towards her next class which would be History with Mrs. Torrisi. The hall was empty of noise and students besides Ally who like usual got to class before everyone.  
She was silently walking down the empty hall when suddenly a loud bell sounded and started flashing. She covered her ears as students started running out of the classrooms and heading outside shouting. She guessed that it was a fire drill or something and started to walk out with everyone else when she felt someone push her harshly making Ally hit her head on the wall.  
Ally's vision started to fade away quickly and the last thing she remembered was collapsing to the floor and being consumed in complete darkness.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

Apparently there was a fire inside the school since the alarm had went off. At Marino high(commonly knows as Everglades high) we don't have fire drills when we were at school so if the alarm goes off that means a real fire.  
I was following everyone outside and we had to line up in alphabetical order in our home room. Dez even though his last name started with an F stood behind me.

"There's something wrong!" Dez whispered urgently to me from behind

"Like what?" I asked curious

"I heard the teachers talking and they're saying that a student is still inside the school. Her head is bleeding and she's unconscious. But they haven't gotten her outside yet." Dez swallowed "And nobody knows where Ally is."

I spun around "What?"

"It's Ally! She's inside the school man!" Dez said freaked out

I started to panick "Why haven't they gotten her out yet?"

"Someone's locked her in the lab."

I sighed in frustration,the lab was the only classroom with metal doors,with only a narrow rectangle window above the handle,and Ally was unconscious with a head injury locked inside a classroom with doors that can't be opened and there is a fire!

"We can't reach her mother,she's left to Virginia to pick up her niece. She won't be home for a few days a week,2 at the least." I heard a teacher talking to Ms. Peters

"Are they going to get the poor girl out of there?" she asked worried

"Yes,the fire isn't near that part of the school yet." I heard Mrs. Torrisi come into the conversation

"Where will she stay?" Mr. Harris asked "And I don't think she has any close friends or relatives here."

"Call Mike and Mimi Moon!" Ms. Peters exclaimed "She's a good friend of their son."

I turned back around and walked towards Mrs. Mckinnon my home room teacher with Dez following close behind.

"Austin get back in line-"

"She's my best friend. I'll do anything to help,please." I begged

"There is nothing you can do." she looked at me sympathetically "We have to wait until they can open the doors."

"But the doors lock on the inside when the alarm goes off!" I protested

"And I know how to get into the lab through the vents." Dez added

A police officer grabbed both our shoulders and turned us around "You know a way in to that room?"

"Yes!" Dez and I said together

The principal had heard what was going on and walked over to us "I will not have my students be put at risk officer-"

"If we don't get into that room-"

"These boys are not capable-"

"That is not up to you,we need these two boys to get in that classroom that you created to lock when an alarm is sounded." The officer said furiously "If that girl inside does not make it,her blood will be on your hands."

I was tired of waiting around for these old guys failing at helping Ally,I know my own way into that room so I ran past the principal who was still arguing with the officer,the teachers,firefighters everyone and ran to the back of the school. I had no idea what I was doing exactly,but I had to get into the school so I started to climb the ladder that lead to the roof.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter and I know this sounds like so unreal but something like this happened where I live a few years ago,just a little differently so I did use a real life expirence and just changed a few things. **

**please reveiw and tell me what you think :) and if I get a good response I might post the next chapter sometime tonight :) **

**thanks for the wonderful reviews you've all given me they are all soooo great and I love reading them! :D**


	10. Little by little

_Cause if you never take a shot you're never gonna win  
So find a way somehow  
To break down the walls  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls  
And you can dare to have it all_

_~Ross Shor Lynch 'Break down the walls'_

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V **

I climbed on the roof and into the school and thats when I realized exactly what I was doing and I'm not gonna lie I'm terrified,but yet I'm stupid enough to not turn back to safety and away from almost certain death. But Ally was one of my best friends not even she was way more than a best friend to me,and I'm not going to wait to see if they can get open the door before the fire reaches this part of the school.  
If my mom knew what was happening now,she would kill me. Fire is the reason why everything changed. Why I hate Dallas why Kat doesn't know who our dad is,why I have to be a closed book the reason for everything. As I'm finding my way into the vents that's all I can think about,how my father died 3 years ago only a month after Katrina was born. Even then I hated Dallas,but my dad only ever saw the good in people. He would always tell me to give him a chance and he might not be that bad. But 3 years ago Dallas and his friends had been hanging around my dad's work and they had somehow managed to set it on fire. My dad had at first gotten out unharmed,but Dallas was trapped inside so my dad went back. My eyes were glued to the door hoping for my dad to come back out but he didn't only Dallas did.  
The teachers always forget about it,thats why they had said to call my mom and dad they had forgotten what happened. They aren't even supposed to know,my mom had told the police she wanted it kept quite and so they did. Ever since I was 13 I've hated Dallas more than I thought it possible to hate someone.

I shook my head and continued crawling through the vents trying to get to the lab and after a while of crawling and coughing because of the smoke that was getting thicker and thicker I had finally found the lab. I took the crate out and jumped down into the room and I saw Ally lying motionless on the floor. Her head had been smashed by the looks of it,she was covered in a pool of blood.  
I ran to her side and lifted her arm up checking her pulse,she was still breathing,but for how much longer? I ran over to the sink quickly and splashed some water on her face,she needed to wake up and she did,coughing harshly.

"Come on Ally." I picked her up from behind dragging her to the window so I could get us both outside,the windows were like the doors locked and almost unbreakable.

"I can't." she muttered coughing still

"You have to." I told her urgently but she shook her head and collapsed "No...no no no no." I quickly layed her out on the nearest table and rushed over to the windows I unlocked one of them and opened it wide enough so I could fit us both through.  
The room was soon filled with a thick cloud of smoke and it was almost impossible to breathe. I ran coughing over to Ally and picked her up. I jumped onto the window sill and slowly but as quick as I could,slid out and under the window.

Ally instantly started coughing once we got outside and her head was still bleeding. The next second we were surrounded by a mob of people,I knew that Ally was out of the school and was safe and I couldn't stay conscious any longer,I fell to the ground slowly and the last thing I remembered was falling into someone as I entered nothing but darkness.

* * *

"How much longer will they be unconscious?" I heard my mom ask

"Not much longer,don't worry Mrs. Moon Ally and Austin will be fine." Someone answered her

I couldn't see who it was my eye lids were too heavy for me to open my eyes,but I could hear just barely,but what got my attention was that whoever was with my mom said Ally and I would be fine...my hand slightly fell to the side of me and I felt someone by my side and I knew it was Ally in an instant.

"See,he's already waking up little by little." they had probably saw my hand fall and I heard my mom sigh

"Have you contacted Ally's mother yet?"

"No,there is a hurricane that has struck right where Mrs. Dawson is and I'm afraid she won't be back to Miami for a few days."

I tried to stay awake longer to hear what they were saying,but I couldn't. Sleep had taken over faster than it had left me just a minute ago,but just before I fell back into unconsciousness I felt a hand grasp mine and I knew that it had to be Ally.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V **

Mrs. Moon was standing in Austin's bedroom doorway looking at the two unconscious kids that have just narrowly escaped death's tight grasp. Austin and Ally had been sleeping for 5 days straight and so far the only sign of movement that the two have showed is their hands falling slighlty into the others.  
Kendra,Mimi's sister and Austin's aunt put her hand on her sister's shoulder as she stood beside her. Kendra looked at Mimi sympathetically

"He'll be fine Mimi,you don't need to worry this is Austin we're talking about." she told her sister

"Kendra you know what happened to his father,I can't stand the fact that I could have easily just lost my only son in the same way I lost Mike-" Mimi buried her face in her hands as she started to cry "I'm so mad at him and I'm very proud of him at the same time,but I can't believe he would willingly run into a school that was on fire to save his friend."

Mimi stopped talking when she saw through her hands that Austin and Ally had both moved,the most they've moved in days. Austin had pulled the covers over his head blocking the sun from his eyes no doubt and Ally moved on her side.

"They'll be awake soon." Kendra said smiling "That we can count on."

She looked at her sister one last time and headed out of Austin's room and down to the kitchen. Mimi walked over to Austin's window and pulled the blinds so that most of the sun was gone,but some light still shined through the window. She glanced back at them one more time before turning to leave closing the door behind her.

Austin and Ally were more awake than even they knew,when Mimi had closed the door Ally moved closer to Austin though still asleep. She was right up against him and Austin had sleepily wrapped his arm around her. Both of them knew what they were doing,but at the same time they didn't.

* * *

**yeah I know it's not a lot but I promise chapter 11 will be wayyyyyy more longer than this,but I hope you liked it anyways :) Also thanks for such the wonderful reviews you all wrote I'm glad that you like my story! :D **

**please review and tell me what you think. **

**small spoiler (so small it might not even exist): In a few more chapters an R5 song will be featured and Austin wrote it for someone,maybe someone he likes maybe someone he hates someone he's lost or maybe just for fun :)**


	11. Shine

You're a shooting star breaking through the night  
You're a rocket in the darkness  
And you sparkle like a diamond sky  
You're gonna be anything you wanna be  
If you open your heart and just believe that  
The light within will be your guide  
Ohhh  
You're amazing,  
Fire blazing  
No more waiting it's your time to shine

_~Laura Marie Marano 'Shine'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V **

The school had been closed until the west part of the school was rebuilt and that wouldn't take long since really only 3 classrooms were damaged. Four weeks at the most.  
The news about the fire spread fast,and so did the story of Austin and Ally. The police were still trying to figure out who had pushed Ally and locked her in the lab. So far the only lead they had was that whoever did it was on the security tapes,but they had been wearing a hoodie.

Austin and Ally have been awake for 1 week and they seemed just fine,but neither of them could remember much. The only things they knew was what everyone had told them. Ally had gotten pushed and her head hit the wall knocking her out. The school caught on fire while she was inside locked in a classroom and Austin had went inside to get Ally out. The doctor had told them that they wouldn't remember anything for a while,but they would soon find out what happened and hopefully would know who pushed Ally.

"So you don't remember anything yet?" Ally asked Austin one morning while eating breakfast

"The only thing I remember is climbing the ladder to the roof next thing I know I'm fainting I guess." Austin answered leaning his head on his hand "What about you?"

"I was walking in the hall alone and then I heard a loud bell and flashing lights..." Ally closed her eyes tightly,she was trying to remember more "I tried walking outside,but someone was walking up from behind,I don't know who it is..." she sighed in frustration "I guess thats when I hit my head because all I can remember is complete darkness and coughing."

"I hate being clueless about something I did!" Austin exploded

"Yeah join the club." Ally muttered "It doesn't matter we know what happened,I got pushed into a wall hurt my head got locked in a building that was on fire,you were stupid and went into the building and helped me."

"It runs in the family." Austin whispered

"What?" Ally asked confused

"Uh nothing...it's nothing." Austin shrugged it off

"Okay now that is a complete lie." Ally said bluntly

"Okay fine,I said something but it doesn't matter."

Ally hesitated "Okay don't be mad at me." Ally closed her eyes "Last week I was kind of awake but not really I could only hear things and I heard your mom say something about your dad and you basically doing exactly what he did." Ally said all this in a rush and waited for Austin to yell or something,but when he didn't Ally slightly opened her eyes "You're not mad are you?"

Austin shook his head,slowly.

"Three years ago just a month after Kat was born there was a fire at my dad's work. Dallas and his friends were the reason why it had started. My dad he always told me to give Dallas a chance and try to be his friend he might not be as bad as everyone thinks." Austin scoffed and rolled his eyes "Well Dallas had somehow gotten stuck inside so my dad had run back in and only Dallas came back out."

"That's why you two hate each other." Ally stood up and held out her hand "Come on."

"What?" Austin asked confused

Ally rolled her eyes "I know how you feel,really and I've been doing this longer than you-"

"Doing what?"

"Getting my mind off it." Ally said considerately "Now come on."

Austin sighed and took Ally's hand.

* * *

"Now I know you might be thinking that I'm going to put in a really girly sad movie and eat ice cream,well I don't."

"I wasn't thinking that." Austin said

Ally looked at him "Really?" she asked skeptically

"Okay maybe I was..." he admitted

They had gone to Ally's house and since Ally's mom was still in Virgina the house was empty so Ally thought that she could get Austin's mind off his dad

"Well,you were half right...kind of." Ally cocked her head and then went into her kitchen "When it's around the holidays my mom always makes sure we have tons of these coconut and pineapple pop things she makes." Ally walked back into the living room with a plastic bowl "I know it sounds grosse but they're wicked good."

She handed one to Austin who took it hesitantly "Coconut and pineapple?"

Ally nodded as she took one for herself,and Austin tried it. His eyes widened

"Told you." Ally said smirking "Now about the movie,it's not a sad girly movie,it's funny and it has action." she smiled and walked over to the stack of movies that she had

she held up a movie and shrugged her shoulders happily

"You're joking right?" Austin asked laughing

"No! Rush Hour is _the best _movie to watch when you're feeling down." Ally said and walked over to the dvd player "And there is nothing funnier than seeing Jackie Chan singing the beach boyz and having Chris Tucker teach him how to dance."

Ally sat down beside Austin and started the movie. She was glad that earlier Austin hadn't realized that she said when she was sort of awake it meant that she knew that Austin had put his arm around her in his sleep. Or so she thought...right when Ally mentioned being only partially awake Austin knew that she could also tell what she was doing which meant she had knowingly moved closer to him and knew that he had put his arm around her.  
Yet neither of them said anything because both weren't weirded out or mad about what the other had done,in fact each had been happy.

* * *

"It was you!" Dallas shouted stunned "_You _pushed Ally! _And _Locked her inside the school!"

"How could you do that? The first people they're gonna suspect is _us_!" Cassidy pointed between her and Dallas

"Do you know what Austin will do when he even thinks we had anything to do with this! And he probably already thinks me just because of what happened." Dallas was pacing back and forth nervously "You have to tell everyone."

she shook her head furiously "I can't!"

"You can and you will." Cassidy told her grabbing her by the corner of her shirt "If I get blamed for this you will never see the light of day again."

"You don't scare me Cassidy." she pushed Cassidy's hand off her

"No. But I don't think Austin would let you off the hook so easily." Cassidy leaned against the wall smirking coolly

"You wouldn't-"

"Try me." Cassidy threatened

"Cassidy please don't. You can't tell Austin!" she pleaded,desperation in her eyes

"You've gone too far this time." Dallas said seriously "Ally could be dead right now."

"But she's not-"

"That's not the point!" Cassidy exclaimed "This is your mess Tatum not ours."

Dallas and Cassidy walked away from Tatum who curled up in a ball hugging her knees to her chest tightly.

* * *

There was a knock on Ally's door and Austin and Ally jerked awake.

"Note to self,don't hit your whack your head if it's just been split open." Ally groaned holding the back of her head as she stumbled towards the door,once she opened it her eyes widened in shock "Cassidy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. You didn't deserve any of it and I'm terribly sorry." Cassidy bowed her head looking at the ground

Ally looked back at Austin confused and he just shrugged confused to

"And I know you probably think it was me who pushed you and I swear it wasn't me,I would never-I- that's too much." Cassidy shook her head and Ally awkwardly put her hand on Cassidy's shoulder

"It's okay...I didn't think it was you." Ally assured her

"You didn't?"Cassidy snapped her head up

"No,I saw you walk outside before I was pushed." Ally guessed her memory was coming back to her since she hadn't remembered this before

"I'm really sorry though for everything and I'm glad you're okay." Cassidy debated with her self for a moment before she threw her arms around Ally and hugged her

"Oh." Ally stumbled backwards surprised and patted Cassidy's back awkwardly

"Sorry." She whispered "Well see you at school next week." she smiled at Austin and Ally one last time before leaving

"Did that just happen?" Ally asked aghast staring at the closed door

Austin just nodded his head slowly as he too was shocked about what just happened,Ally was about to sit back down when there was another knock on her door

"Hi Ally." Dallas said when she opened the door

"Dallas?" she asked confused "What are you doing here?" then it dawned on her "You're here for the same reason Cassidy was."

he nodded sheepishly

"Okay well thanks for uh," Ally paused thinking of the right words to say "Stopping by I guess,but you really didn't have to come."

"I just wanted to say sorry,and maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Ally glanced at Austin who was now in her kitchen "Dallas I'm really sorry,but you and me it's just not gonna happen." Ally said awkwardly "Not even as friends." she added

Dallas nodded understandingly and walked away as Ally started to close the door

"What did he want?" Austin asked annoyed as he walked back into the living room

"He said sorry and asked to hangout with me sometime but I said no." Ally shrugged and walked into the hallway between the living room and the stairs leading to her bedroom and picked up a basket that was covered with a blanket "Please still be in here." she whispered as she took the blanket off and moved some stuff around till she found what she was looking for

"What's that?" Austin asked curiously

"This is my journal,diary,songwriting book all wrapped into one. I write down my thoughts songs anything really in here and I would die if anyone ever read it."

"How many songs have you written?" he asked

"A few,I just finished another one." Ally smiled down at her book

"Can I hear it?" Austin asked hopefully

"Uh I don't know." Ally said consciously

"Come on please?" Austin begged using his puppy dog eyes

"Oh alright." Ally gave in and sighed "My keyboard is in my room." she said before walking up the stairs with Austin following close behind

she walked into her room and sat down at her keyboard and Austin sat beside her. Ally opened her book to a certain page and with lyrics on it labeled **Shine (a/n this is a song that Laura sung for a Tinkerbell movie,so you can listen to it on YouTube(available on iTunes). Also any lyrics written in parentheses '()' is a part sung by Austin,though Ross didn't song the song with Laura)**

_Have you ever had this feeling  
Like you can't believe in what you're seeing  
Head is spinning in slow motion  
Heart is pounding  
Time is frozen  
Don't close your eyes  
Look around,your dreams are coming alive  
Don't be surprised  
You know that you were born to shine  
You're a firefly  
You're the sunlight  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night  
You're a rocket in the darkness  
And you sparkle like the diamond sky  
You're gonna be anything you wanna be  
If you open your heart and just believe  
That the light within will be your guide  
Ohhh  
You're amazing  
Fire blazing  
No more waiting  
It's your time to shine  
It's your story (it's your story)  
Never ending (never ending)  
Fairy tales such a magical beginning  
Like a candle  
You're eyes glisten  
As you view the wonder  
You're reminiscin  
So fly(so fly),so free(so free)  
And fell down on all you see  
Your heart is through  
And the world can't help but notice you  
You're a firefly  
You're the sunlight  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night  
You're a rocket in the darkness  
And you sparkle like a diamond sky  
You're gonna be anything you wanna be  
If you open your heart and just believe  
That the light within will be your guide  
Ohhh  
You're amazing,  
Fire blazing  
No more waiting it's your time to shine  
You glow  
Like a beautiful rainbow  
Reaching through the sky so bright  
With the heart that grows inside  
Shine(x5)  
You're a firefly  
You're the sunlight  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night  
You're a rocket in the darkness  
And you sparkle like a diamond sky  
You're gonna be anything you wanna be  
If you open your heart and just believe that  
The light within will be your guide  
Ohhh  
You're amazing,  
Fire blazing  
No more waiting it's your time to shine  
Ohhhhhh(x4)  
You're gonna be anything you wanna be  
If you open your heart and just believe that  
The light within will be your guide  
Ohhh  
You're amazing,  
Fire blazing  
No more waiting it's your time to shine_

"That was amazing." Austin said smiling at Ally who smiled back

* * *

"Where are they?" Mimi asked her sister worriedly pacing frantically

"Calm down,they probably fell asleep at Ally's house." Kendra told her

"Right...right." Mimi relaxed a little "But what if they're not."

"Mimi,they are fine." Kendra said firmly

"Why are they even over there where we can't make sure they're okay-"

"Look before they left I heard Austin talking to Ally. He was telling her about Mike."

Mimi looked stunned "B-but Austin never- are you sure?"

"Yes." Kendra nodded "Ally then told him that she has been getting her mind of it longer than he has so I reckon that her father has also passed away. That's why Mimi,Ally was helping Austin get his mind off of it."

* * *

It was around 2 in the morning when Ally woke up slightly and saw that she and Austin had fell asleep on her bed. His arm was around her like it was last week,she smiled to herself and moved slightly closer to him. Ally knew that sooner or later he would let her go and she really didn't want him too so she interlaced her hand in his,even sleeping Austin tightened the hold on her hand. Ally smiled biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep again.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter :) I hope you liked it :) please review and tell me what you think! :D **

**The song that I had Ally sing in this chapter is one that Laura Marano actually sing and you should seriously give it a listen its amazing! It's called shine :) **

**I might not be able to update tomorrow but I will try (i will be at a christmas party with my friends revealing secret santa for everyone,i got my friend Allison but she only lets me call her Ally hahah so I thought that was a little cool that I of all people got Ally!) **

**until next time :D**


	12. Childish things & Dance troubles

You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes  
Oh  
They line up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominos you keep knocking them over  
And all the fools got diamond rings just waiting for you  
And I can fool myself but we both know it's true  
Cause you walk into the room  
Girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you gotta lot of options  
What do I have to do(x2)  
You looking like a queen walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees afraid we're loosing balance  
What do I have to do to be the ladies choice

_~R5 'What do I have to do'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V **

Austin and Ally had made a silent agreement if you can call it that. Ever since they had fallen asleep at Ally's that one time,every night Austin would sneak in through Ally's window which she kept open at night and each time it would be the same they would either just fall asleep or talk for hours until sleep came. Sometimes they just lied there silently. Austin had to wake up early on school days so that he could sneak back home without his mom finding out he was gone and so that Ally's mom wouldn't ground her or anything,but on weekends he didn't have to,most of the time he just stayed there at Ally's all weekend. And since Ally's mom was never home Friday night till sunday afternoon they didn't need to wake up early and act like Austin had come through the front door. They never talked about it though never even acknowledged it to the other though both were always thinking about it constantly.

School had been reopened for 2 weeks now and it was announced that there was going to be a dance,this Friday which is in two days. Not many people freak out about dances because they already have a boyfriend or girlfriend to go with. The only ones that usually fret are the girls who are afraid to ask Austin Moon and be turned down,but now there are even some boys afraid to ask Ally Dawson and be turned down. This time though Austin has made it clear to everyone that he isn't going.

"I'm not going." Ally said simply

"You're going!" Austin said

"No."

"Ally half the school has asked you to the dance,just say yes to the next one who asks you and go!" Austin told her

"I'm not going to the dance with someone who I don't even know!" Ally exclaimed "And you're not going so stop pestering me about it!"

"Thats what the dance is for you can get to know them." Austin said exasperated

"Okay what is the big deal with me going to this stupid dance?" Ally rounded on Austin

"You don't know anybody-"

"I know Trish,Dez,you,Cassidy,Dallas,Tatum-"

"Ally,you know what I mean."

"Look I just don't feel-"

Ally and Austin turned to see Dez had asked someone to the dance "Why would I ever go to the dance with you?" the girl laughed in his face and Dez moped his way towards them

"Harsh." Austin said putting his hand on Dez's shoulder

"I don't get it. When Ally turns someone down every other girl starts to ask them just because they think Ally might start to like them later. And I know her-"

"Dez you really want a date to the dance that bad?" Ally asked

Austin walked past Ally and whispered something in her ear as he walked to his locker a few feet down the hall he had told her that Dez hasn't ever had a date to a dance,and Ally had instantly felt upset for Dez. She looked over Dez's shoulder and saw that a group of girls were looking at her Dez and Austin,including the girl Dez had asked out.

"Dez,if _she_," Ally eyed the girl that said no to him "Asks you out do me a favor and say no."

"Why would she-" Dez was cut off when Ally kissed him lightly on the cheek then she walked to her locker that was beside Austin's

Dez was surrounded by a group of girls after Ally walked away,Ally smiled back at him and he smiled at her in thanks. Ally nodded and turned continuing walking to her locker

"You should have just gone to the dance with Dez,he really would have gotten a lot of asks-"

"I'm. Not. Going." Ally said firmly

Austin closed his locker and leaned against it looking at Ally,who mimicked his posture. The space between them was almost nonexistent,yet neither of them cared or made any effort to move.

"We'll see about that." Austin said challengingly

"We will." Ally said mocking his tone

"Why won't you go?" he asked not breaking eye contact with her

"I could ask you the same thing." Ally replied

"I asked first." Austin said smirking

"Really?" Ally asked laughing

Austin nodded laughing with her,and Ally realized that it was the first time she had heard Austin laugh,a genuine laugh.

"Okay fine,I have to babysit my cousin Isabella who is here on a family visit from Virginia."

"Didn't you say she was like 14?" Austin asked

"Yup." Ally nodded frowning "But I have to hang out with her on Friday because she's leaving Saturday morning at like two."

"Just bring her to the dance." Austin said this as if it was the answer to all the problems

"Austin I don't want to go." Ally said firmly "And the only reason why everybody keeps asking me is because I'm friends with you and you never become friends with anyone so that I guess makes me...I don't know." Ally was at loss for words of what to call it

The last bell of the day rang out and reminded Ally that she had a free period every Wednesday at the end of the school day.

"Trust me Ally,that's not the only reason why." Austin slung his bag over his shoulder and started for the doors of the school to leave

Ally looked down the hall and saw Trish walking towards her,she watched as Austin reached the doors and saw Trish getting closer looking at her confused. Ally looked at her apologetically before walking towards the school doors after Austin.

"What did you mean,back there?" Ally asked as she caught up to Austin

"I'm not the only reason why they ask you to the dance." Austin said looking at her strangely "What else?"

"Austin I've only been going here for a little over a month and the only people that I've talked to are the only ones that haven't asked me to the dance."

"What about Dez? He didn't ask _you _to the dance but you got him a date because he used the guilt factor."

"Wouldn't that mean you too since you helped?" Ally asked rasing her eye brow at him

"Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?" he asked smiling

"Get a life." she scoffed smiling as she pushed him

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ally laughed quietly as Austin started drawing on her arm with a pen he had found

It was around midnight and Ally was sitting in between Austin's legs her elbows rested on his knees as she leaned against his chest,his head rested on her shoulder

"Nothing." he said laughing with Ally

Ally yawned slightly and her eyelids started to close

"Go to sleep." Austin whispered in her ear

"No,who knows what you'll draw on me or how much-"

"I know." Austin said "I promise I won't draw a lot or anything bad stupid,or boring." Austin paused "Pinkie promise."

Ally laughed and locked her pinkie around his "You're such a kid."

* * *

**I know i posted a chapter today already but since I wont be able to update tomorrow. Anyways i hope you like this chapter :) don't forget to review :D**

**thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I love reading them! here's a little poll for you:**

**should Ally go to the dance**

**a) yes**

**b)no**

**until next update! :D**


	13. Meeting Kat officialy

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back...  
Home  
Wake me up inside(x2)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_~Evanescence 'Bring me to Life'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V **

"So Ally when were you planning to tell me that you have a boyfriend?" Ally's cousin Isabella walked into her room and sat in a chair

"Um when I have one." Ally said with a hint of laughter

"Oh I get it,you have a secret boyfriend." Isabella nodded

"What?" Ally asked confused

"I saw you when I was going to the bathroom last night,your door was open-"

"Bella if you say anything about this again I will kill you." Ally warned

"So who is he?" she squealed

"I have to go to school." Ally shrugged and ran down the stairs

"Ally Dawson!" Bella screamed running after her

"Bye mom!" Ally yelled as she ran out the door

After Ally was outside she heard the door open and new Bella had followed her

"Ally!" she called running down the doorsteps

"I have to go to school!" Ally called back to her as she disappeared down the street and out of sight. She was just about to pass Austin's house when her cell rang

"Hello?" Ally answered confused

_"Who he is!" Bella squealed through the phone _

"Goodbye." Ally said into her phone

_"Ally!" she exclaimed "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later."_

"Great how about later? Later as in never." Ally said and shut off her phone

* * *

Ally was getting books out of her locker when someone slammed it shut "Hey!"

"Do you have a date to the dance?" he asked smoothly

"Who are you?" Ally asked

"Names Elliot." he smiled cheekily "No need to tell me your name...Ally." he smiled

"How do you know me?" Ally wondered

"Everyone knows you." he smiled

"Okay?"

"So do you?" he asked

"Do I what?" Ally asked confused

"Have a date to the dance?"

"No." Ally answered

"Do you want one?"

"No."

"Great pick you up-"

"I said no." Ally informed him

"What?" he muttered

"I don't want a date to the dance. I'm not going-"

"Elliot?" Dez had walked over to them

"Sup Dez?" he asked

"Are you asking Ally to the dance?" he asked

"Trying to..." he glanced at Ally who blushed slightly

"That's not a good idea."

Ally turned and saw Austin was behind her and she tuned out the conversation Dez and Elliot were having

"Did you get a date to the dance yet?" he asked

"I already told you I'm not going." Ally told Austin

"What will it take you to get you to go?" Austin asked leaning against his locker

"Why would I want to go?" Ally asked mimciking him leaning against the lockers

"So you can get to know people." Austin shrugged

"Maybe I don't want to." Ally shrugged

"What are you doing?" Austin asked noticing she was copying him

"What are _you _doing?"

"Asking you what you're doing. So what are you doing?"

"Doing what you're doing." Ally smiled

"Why?"

"Soon it will annoy you enough to leave me alone about the dance."

"Fine I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?" Ally asked curiously

"If you don't go to the dance,then you have to at least do something fun." he suggested

"I have to stay Bella-"

"After she falls asleep,how long does it take to tire out a 14 year old?" he added

"Well you see me and fun don't exactly go together." Ally admitted embarrassed

"Just mimmick me." Austin said smartly

"Funny." Ally said sarcastically

"Always." Austin smiled and started down the hall toward 3rd period class,which was the same as Ally's

* * *

Austin walked into his house and was instantly harassed by small punches from Kat and Austin laughed picking her up

"What's wrong Kat?" he asked with laughter in his eyes

"You're not here no more at night."

"Where do you go at night,Austin?" Mimi asked standing up from the couch in the living room

"Why does it matter?" Austin asked annoyed as he put Kat back on the ground

"You can't just leave whenever you want to Austin. I thought you were back to the old you,but you keep leaving in the dead of night-"

"That's why I leave-"

"Austin Monica Moon you will not leave this house tonight." Mimi said firmly

"Mom-"

"No." Mimi almost shouted

"You wonder why I leave so much,the more time away from you the better." Austin snapped angirly as he went into his room

"I can't deal with him anymore." Mimi sighed frustrated

"Mimi you're my sister and I love you,but he's not the problem you are." Kendra said annoyed as she walked up the stairs towards Austin's room

She entered his room and sat beside him on his bed

"What?" he snapped

"I'm not your mom Austin. I actually know where you've been going and I don't mind it."

"Whatever." Austin rolled his eyes

"Why do you fight with your mom so much?" she asked

"Because I walk in the door and not a second later does she point out something that I've done wrong. Everything I do is wrong to her. Nothing is ever right." Austin sighed

"You know how your mom got affected by what happened..." she trailed off

"For a completely different reason than you think." Austin said as he harshly pulled on the lace of his sneakers

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked

"She was going to leave him." Austin said blankly "She even bought a house a few streets down." Austin smiled ruefully "She had packed most of our stuff already and told me that one night we were going to leave. She got what she wanted,he's gone." he finished in a whisper

"Mimi was never one to keep a secret this long-"

Austin laughed though he tried not to,but it was a good subject change."Is Mimi her real name? It sounds too much of a disney character name,and mom is deffinately not disney material."

"Austin!" Kendra laughed hitting him lightly on the arm

"What! You have to admit you can't even picture her singing it's a small world."

Kendra nodded in agreement "Her name is Michelle." Austin made a face and Kendra laughed "Don't forget to take your sister out tonight." she reminded him getting up and ruffling his air which he quickly fixed

"I won't." Austin said leaning back on his bed

"Where are you taking her?" She didn't believe that Austin actually had anything planned

Austin shrugged "She wants to ride her scooter,so probably the park."

"Well if that's all then you should also get her some ice-cream." she suggested

"Sure." he said lazily

Christmas was next week and that means that Austin has to take Katrina out of the house for a while so that their mom could wrap her presents.

"That means now." Kendra pointed towards the door and snapped her fingers

"Fine." Austin sighed and headed downstairs "Kat?" he called and she came running around the corner

"Boo!" she screamed and Austin picked her up

"Remember to be home before 9:00."

"Don't worry Aunt Kay." Austin said as he walked out the door with Kat in his arms they got outside and Austin grabbed her scooter from the backyard and she got down to the ground so she could ride it "Stay on the sidewalk okay?" Austin told her as he kneeled down so he was level with her

"But-"

"You stay on the sidewalk or we go back inside." Austin told her firmly

"Fine." she said grumpily and stuck her tounge out at him

Austin laughed "Come on." he rolled his eyes and smiled as she went slightly in front of him

* * *

Austin had been at the park with Katrina for only about 20 minutes she had been running all over the playground non-stop,even when she fell she would get right back up and continue running. Austin had to admit she was more like him than he thought.  
Soon Kat ran over to him and started breathing quickly,she pointed to her shoe unable to talk. Even though she was dead tired,or so it looked she was still smiling. He bent down and started to tie her shoe

"I dare you to talk to the cutest guy at the park." Austin heard someone say from behind him and he silently laughed to himself "Like that guy!" she squealed

Austin stood up after helping Kat and he started to feel almost bad for whoever the girls friend had to talk to,they seemed very...girly or at least the girl he heard did.

"He's the only one here!" the other girl exclaimed and the voice sounded very familiar "And I know what you're doing,you just want to talk to him,but you don't want to be the one to start the conversation."

_'wait' _Austin thought as his eyes widened,the girl said that he was the only one here and he knew then and there that it meant him. Austin sighed and walked around the playground looking for his sister.

"Wow that girl is like the enigizer bunny...times ten." Bella said as she watched Kat run and run and run

"I think I know her." Ally said uncertainly

"Who cares." she turned to Ally "You have to go talk to that cute guy-"

"Bella I'm not doing it-"

"Allison!" she exclaimed

"Isabella!" Ally said mocking her tone

Ally saw the girl fall out of the corner of her eye and she quickly ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked kneeling beside her

"Yeah!" she answered hyperly nodding her head

Ally smiled "How old are you?"

"Three!" she was breathing quickly,apparently tired from running "Ausin says I'm too hyper to be three." she said in between breathes

"Ausin?" Ally asked confused "Austin?" she said

"He my brother." she took Ally's hand "See." she started pulling Ally with her

"Ally!" Bella called to her

"Be back in a minute." Ally said

Kat brought Ally to the other side of the park where the piano was. She tugged on her hand and Ally kneeled down slightly so she could whisper to her

"Shh." Kat said "We need to be quiet." she said

"Okay." Ally whispered back smiling

They sat on the bench that was oppostie that stage where Austin was sitting playing the piano with his eyes closed humming something Ally found familiar.

"Ausin is gonna be a star!" Kat said making an invisible rainbow above her head with her hands

Ally turned to Kat "Austin's gonna be a star?" Ally asked smiling and Kat shook her head

"Whats your name?" she asked

"Ally,what's yours." Ally asked her smiling

"Katrina! Mama calls me Trina." she made a face "I like Ausin's better he calls me Kat. Like the animal."

"You're just the cutest thing aren't you?" Ally said laughing

"Ally?" Austin asked walking up to them

"Hey." Ally said smiling and waving at him

Kat stood up on the bench and walked next to Ally,standing Kat was just a bit shorter.

"Pretty soon you'll be taller than me." Ally joked as she was only sitting

"Sorry about her." Austin muttered as he sar down and put Kat on his lap

"She's adorable." Ally said with a hint of laughter

"Ausin,can we go get ice cream?" Kat asked playing with the guitar pick necklace "With Ally." she added

"Does Ally want to?" he asked Kat after glancing at Ally

Ally looked to the other side of the park where she saw her cousin Isabella talking to some guy,Ally rolled her eyes and smiled "Sure." Ally said smiling

Austin stood up with Kat still clinging to him and Ally soon stood up as well,Austin put Kat back down on the ground. "Go get your scooter." he told her slighlty giving her a push on the back and she was off like a rocket

"Are you sure ice cream is the best thing for her?" Ally asked skeptically "Maybe something with more sugar." she added sarcastically

"She eats ice cream and Kat is out like a light." Austin said matter-of-factly

"Oh." Ally said surprised "Okay then." she laughed

"Come on." Austin said laughter evident in his voice, grabbing Ally's hand

Isabella watched as Ally and Austin walked off away from the park their hands intertwined,she laughed in disbelief "Nice Ally." she shook her head smiling "You go see a baby and now you're ditching me for her older brother...nice." she said smiling apparently proud of her cousin

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter :D please review! **

**the dance will be in the next chapter and you'll get to see what happens about Ally going to the dance or not,I think I know what I'll be doing but im still undecided. Thanks for all the great reviews!**


	14. Mornings are crazy

_You don't know how you met me you don't know why  
You can't turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing follow me and everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
_

_~Uncle Kracker 'Follow me.'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V **

Ally walked back inside her house,after she said good-bye to Austin,telling him that she would see him tomorrow and he yet again reminded her about the dance and this time Ally said she'll think about it,but only if he went too.  
Ally ran up to her room and grabbed her songbook and instantly started writing about everything she had been dying to say to someone even if it was just her songbook. It was better than not telling anybody at all or just finally admitting it.

* * *

**Diary Entry  
December 18,2012  
Bedroom 8:30pm**

_Christmas is next week exactly! This month has gone by so fast and I'm a little scared about Christmas and my birthday which is in 4 days. I don't know why and I'm not going to try to explain it because that would take up most of my night. I can't believe how much has happened just this past week or two. I know I've tried to tell my self too many times to count that I don't like Austin in a more than friend way,but I don't know. Every time he's around I can't think straight exactly,I'm always thinking about him and when he leaves every night I want him to come back. Maybe I don't like him,maybe he's just very important to me. Why does everything have to be so confusing? Why can't it all be like a simple math problem? (Okay good to know I'm not completely gone. I still have my brain and a passion for school,but lately I think I'm starting to get less and less enthusiastic about the work and learning. Mostly all I care about it is seeing Austin- okay time for me to go before I write something that will shock even myself..._

* * *

"So where did mystery guy take you?" Bella sauntered into the room and sat in Ally's chair as she snapped her book shut

"I'm tired can you please go away." Ally sighed as she flopped down on her bed

"Oh I get it,is he coming?" she smirked "That's all you have to say and I'll know to leave so you can have some alone time with your super hot boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ally exclaimed

"Whatever." Bella said walking toward the door

Ally threw a pillow at her as she walked out of her room and she quickly got up and locked her door so that no one could get inside.

"Tomorrow could not come faster." Ally said staring at the closed-door. She brushed her hands through her hair and leaned against her door sighing

"No it couldn't." Bella's muffled voice was just barely heard by Ally who kicked her foot against the door

Ally's phone vibrated on her desk and she walked over to it she had gotten a text

**sender: Dez **

**receiver: Ally **

_Would u consider going to the dance with me tomorrow? nobody will go with me... :( _

**sender: Ally **

**receiver: Dez **

_Wat about all those girls that crowded around you the other day? _

**sender: Dez **

**receiver: Ally **

_They think that u like me and that ur going to ask me to the dance _

**sender: Ally **

**receiver: Dez **

_I don't know Dez,maybe. But only if I can go to the dance I have to babysit-sorta _

Ally shut her phone and slowly got dressed in her p.j.'s and went to bed for as long as she could before Austin came and woke her up which would be in 4-5 hours maybe less maybe more. He didn't exactly come at any specific time.

Ally had just fallen asleep when there was a knock on her door. She glared at it tiredly as she stood up and dragged her feet to the door.

"What?" Ally asked rudely as she opened her door

"Hi to you too," Bella said sarcastically "What's up?"

"You woke me up at," Ally checked her bedside clock "10:30 at night to ask 'whats up'."

"No- I actually wanted you to ask your mom if I could stay for another-"

"No,now goodnight." Ally made to shut her door but Bella stopped it with her arm and foot

"Why not?" she whined "You could go to that stupid dance-"

"_You _need to stop eavesdropping and I don't want to go to the dance!" Ally was growing a bit tired of repeating herself so many times "You've been here for over 3 weeks almost a month,I think it's time you go back home to see your mom and dad-"

"But I like it here." Bella said

"Or is it just because,Emma will get to come here when you have to stay there and go to school?"

"Maybe a little of both..." she mumbled

"Goodnight." Ally said rolling her eyes closing the door

* * *

"Good-morning Allison."Ms. Peters greeted smiling at Ally

"Good morning."Ally replied brightly

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked glancing at her

"My teacher sent me down here,she said that there was something-"

Ms. Peters checked her watch "Ah yes. I almost forgot."

"So what is it I'm here for?" Ally wondered

"Through that door there please." she pointed to a door to the back of the office "You will be tutoring someone this morning. And the space is quite small,its the detention room."

Ally nodded and walked into the room sighing as she dropped her bag onto the floor in the corner of the room by the door. She looked around,the room wasn't as bad as she thought it would be considering it was a detention room. There was a rectangular table in the middle with a few chairs around it. Everything in the room was either dark purple or navy blue. Ally walked to the table and pulled out a chair to sit.

"This room could really use some color...and maybe a picture or two." she looked at the blank walls disdainfully

"Well isn't that a great idea Ms. Dawson!" Ally turned quickly in her chair and saw the principal standing in the doorway smiling. "That shall be your detention that you will serve today,so yes you will miss the dance." he frowned

"But I-"

he put his hand up stopping her

"Mr. Callaghan please-"

"Ms. Dawson." he said warningly

Ally sighed "I'm not here for detention,I was called down to tutor someone."

"My apologies,I was told that someone has been given a detention and well seeing as you are in the detention room- well you understand don't you?"

"Yeah." Ally nodded and once he left she rested her elbow on the table and held up her head with her hand

"What!" Ally heard someone yell from the other side of the door where the principal had just left,she lifted up her head slightly

"If you can't do the time,don't do the crime." Mr. Callaghan said putting his hand firmly on Austin's shoulder

"It's not time it's detention. And being late isn't a crime." he said angrily

"It is in my book-"

"Yeah well we're definitely reading different books." he retorted

"It's not detention yet,you will be tutored first then you will serve your detention-"

"I don't need to be tutored."

"Well seeing as you are failing most of your classes I have to disagree." Mr. Callaghan said

"I'm only failing because I know it all,so they give me a detention for not paying attention but still knowing all the answers-"

"That is quite enough. I think you'll like your study buddy anyways,you already know her." he opened the door to the detention room where Ally was sitting still. Once Austin was in the room the principal quickly shut the door

"Hi." Ally gave a short wave

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting across from her

"I have to tutor you which is pointless since you know it all." Ally answered

"Then why are you here?"

"I didn't know what I was here for until 5 minutes ago." Ally said slightly annoyed "And even then I didn't know who I was supposed to be tutoring,if I would've known I would have just walked out the door." Austin stared at her skeptically "Okay maybe not exactly,but I wouldn't have agreed."

Austin laughed and rolled his eyes "Thats what I thought."

"Whatever." Ally said rolling her eyes playfully

A few seconds later Trish walked in the door and saw Ally "Hey Ally can I talk to you?"

Ally squeaked and slid off the chair and under the table. Trish made a 'what just happened' face and looked at the seat where Ally had just been

Austin laughed nervously "I'll be right back." he then slid under the table too and Trish dropped her hands at her side annoyed

"What are you doing?" Austin whispered

"She's mad at me." Ally said taking a piece of her hair and chewing on it

"Okay first you _need _to stop doing that," he grabbed her wrist and pulled the hair out of her mouth "and second why is she mad?"

"You can't tell anyone or repeat what I'm about to say okay?" Ally asked cautiously and Austin nodded,she whispered something in his ear

Austin's eyes widened in shock "What!" he meant to get up but hit his head on the table "Ow." he said rubbing his head and looking at the top of the table,Ally rolled her eyes but smiled. Austin slid his head out a little "You like Dez?" he asked Trish

Ally pulled on Austin's arm "You idiot!" she hissed hitting him on the arm

"I what?" Trish screamed

"Ohhh." Ally groaned

"I mean,I thought you hated him,I didn't know you were friends-sorta." he covered quickly

"Oh," Trish relaxed slightly "more like business partners." she corrected

"In what business?" he asked confused

"You and Ally." she said as if it were obvious

Ally made a face and appeared next to Austin "What?" she asked and Austin laughed to himself at her sudden appearance

Trish rolled her eyes "Honestly it's not that hard to figure out. You're friends and Dez is Austin's friend,I'm yours. We don't like each other so we have to be nice-ish since you two are friends."

"You could not make any less sense." Austin said

Ally as if just realizing she was visible slid her head back out of sight

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed exasperated

"No."

Trish motioned under the table at Ally to Austin and he rolled his eyes "Ally you can come out."

"I'm good." Ally said smiling

Austin grabbed her hand and started pulling her out from under the table

"No no no." she said grabbing the leg of the table

"Ally all I want to know is if your actually going to the dance with Dez." Trish said shuddering at the thought of her and Dez

Ally facepalmed as she said it out loud and Austin looked at her "You forgot to mention that part." he said "Since when did you have a crush on Dez?"

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"You don't go to a dance with someone you don't like-"

"Oh it's your fault! You made me help him get some girls to ask him but they're afraid to because they think I like him."

"Wait why are they scared of you?"

"Because of you!" she answered

"Me?" he asked

"Yes!" Ally nodded

"Are you sure? Because that makes no sense-"

"Yes it does. They think Ally likes Dez and you like Ally so you will beat anyone up who like upsets her or anything." Trish explained annoyed

"Looks like I really did learn something during this 'tutoring' thing." Austin said

"But I don't wanna go to the dance with Dez." Ally whined

"Then just say no." Austin said simply

"But I'll feel bad,and I have to go to the dance with somebody-"

"I thought you weren't going?" Austin said

"Well my cousin actually left early this morning instead so no staying with her. Then in the halls this morning before home room I saw Dallas and he told me that if I didn't have a date to the dance he was gonna be my date and I _really _don't want to go with him,not even if he was the last person alive." Ally said quickly

"Remember how I told you to breathe in-between words? You should really start that now." Austin said

Soon enough everyone was yelling and nobody knew what anyone was saying. Disagreements about the dance and Trish and Ally being mad at each other and Austin trying to shut them up.

"Alright!" he screamed from where he sat on the floor "Shut up already."

he got Ally out from under the table and stood her beside him and he held onto her shoulder so she wouldn't crawl back under the table.

"This is how everything is going to go." he looked at them both "Trish isn't mad at you," she tried to object "You're not mad at her." he said glaring at her and she rolled her eyes

"Fine." Trish said

"Ally you're not going to the dance with Dez,Trish is-"

"No!"

"You either go with Dez or me." Austin said

"Fine I'll go with Dez."

"And Ally you can go to the dance with..."

"You." Trish said

"What?" they said in unison

"You two go to the dance together- as friends."

"Whatever." Austin said "Everybody good? Great." he said annoyed as he picked up Ally's bag and put it on her shoulder "Now lets get to class before we're late." he started to push Ally out the door

"I forgot my water-"

"We'll get you a new one at lunch." Austin said steering her away from that room

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter :) and please don't forget to review **

**Also thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm so glad you all like my story :D**

**A few chapters ago I asked if Ally should go to the dance and most of you said only with Austin and some said no,well she's going to the dance with Austin as you can tell but there is still going to be a little surprise in (hopefully) the next chapter where I think I'll finally get to the dance.**


	15. Can I have this dance

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself yeah I tell myself  
Don't look down down  
Down down  
Don't look down down  
Down down  
Don't look down down  
Down down  
Don't look down down  
Down down  
_

_~Austin&Ally(Ross&Laura) 'Don't look down' [season 2 episode 1 Costumes&courage]_

* * *

***warning* chapter will probably be the longest chapter in the whole series it's over 4,000 words...**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V (December 18th Friday,1:45pm math class) **

Austin and Ally were in math,their last class of the day. Ally was seated in the middle row at the left of the classroom and Austin was seated in the back right corner. The teacher had assigned everyone 30 math problems to be finished by the end of class or it's homework.

_'Please excuse the announcements. The school dance is going to be put off until tomorrow night at 7. Also will Allison Dawson and Austin Moon please report to the office now please,Allison Dawson and Austin Moon.' _Ms. Peters voice echoed through the silent classroom as Austin and Ally caught each others gazes as they reluctantly started to gather their things. As soon as they were out the door Ally asked "What did we do now?"

"I didn't do anything so this time it's your fault." he defended

"How could I have done anything?" she asked

"We'll find out right now." they walked into the office

"Don't worry you're not in any trouble." Ms. Peters assured them and they both sighed in relief "Please take a seat."

"So what are we here for?" Ally wondered as they sat down

**(1)**"You both applied to go to M.U.N.Y correct?" they both nodded "Well you know about the scholar ship they give out every year."

**(2)**"Yeah didn't someone from this school win a few years ago and become some like huge famous guy?" Austin asked

"Yes, Trent Jackson- now known as T-Fame did win." Ally stifled a laugh as she thought of T-Fame she had heard a few of his songs and she was _not _one of his fans at all "So this year they are looking for a duo." she looked between the two "Preferably a boy and girl duo." she hinted "And you two have been auditioned for a chance to take part in the 'competition' for the scholarship."

"Wait we didn't even apply as a duo." Austin protested "Don't you need to send in a video of you performing with the partner?"

"A video was sent to the headmaster of the university of you and Allison performing a song together." She informed him

"How?" Ally wondered

"A video on YouTube I believe a song called 'Double Take'"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Ally sighed "How did that get on the internet?" Austin shrugged

"So the only way we can get in or well try is if we apply as a...duo?" Austin asked

"Yes and you can't just apply and get in then stop being a duo this will have to be a permanent thing if you get accepted. If you need you can go out into the hall and discuss it."

They both stood up as soon as she said it and walked into the hall "Do you want to?" they both asked at the same time

"I don' know." they both answered

"I can't write songs that are really really good you can. You can't perform on stage I can." Austin said "It's perfect!"

"Except that I would have to perform on stage too genius." Ally said

"Come on Ally,you have to get over your stage fright or at least pretend like you don't have it." Austin pleaded "The Music University of New York is the best music school ever."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ally asked

"We have to try." Austin said confidently

"Okay." Ally sighed

"Okay?" Austin asked excitedly

**(3)**"We're partners!" she agreed and they did their handshake

"They'll be here sometime next week and you'll need a new song." Ms. Peters told them as they walked back in "A love song." she clarified

They nodded understandingly and once she turned her back Ally sprinted out of the office toward her locker,Austin following close behind.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked as they stopped in front of her locker

"I already have a love song written. I wrote it a few days ago." Ally said looking for her song book

"Are you serious? You had time to write and finish a love song?" he asked kind of impressed

"Austin the most exciting thing I've done this week is get my cousin on her plane just 2 minutes before it left. Trust me I had time." Ally closed her locker as she took out her songbook

"Can I hear it?" he asked

"Sure." Ally nodded and they walked to the music room and sat on the piano bench she started playing the song. Austin couldn't help but watch her as she played and he was secretly happy that the song had to be a duet and a love song,of course he would never admit it though.

"So what do you think?" Ally asked when she finished

"Maybe a little too much time because that song is great." he complimented

"Thanks." Ally laughed "Are you doing anything after school?" she asked

"No,why?"

"Well I'm guessing you don't know how to dance-"

"I-"

"Slow dance Austin." Ally specified "I know you can dance."

"A bit,but not a whole lot." he admitted

"I'll teach you then." Ally said

* * *

**December 18th Friday,5:30pm Ally's backyard**

"Are you sure about this?" Austin asked for the 5th time

"Yes Austin I'm fine with teaching you how to dance." Ally repeated,and she set her iPod touch down on the steps after pressing play "Especially after I just got the melody of my song on here with the piano app."

Austin laughed "It only took you an hour." he joked

Ally smirked "Just listen to the music okay?" he put one hand on Ally's back by her shoulder-blade and took her hand in his as she put her other hand on his shoulder and they started to dance never once breaking eye contact.

It was around 7 at night when they had finished. By that time Austin had completely learned how to slow dance and they even had a dance for their song and learned how they would be singing it as a duet.

"That was easier than I thought." Austin said nodding

"Yeah,just uh when we do this don't drop me." Ally said

"I won't." Austin assured her "Wanna try it all together?"

"Sure." Ally started the music again

Ally's mom Alice was in the kitchen watching them from the window. She couldn't help,but smile.

"Good job kid." she said complimenting her daughter on finding a boy

She heard a knock on the door and slowly turned to answer it "Hello?" she asked opening the door

"Hi my names Dallas." he smiled

"Hi can I help you with anything? Or are you looking for Ally?"

"Looking for Ally." he replied

"Ally is outback,but she's busy at the moment so maybe if you come back later-"

"It's fine,could you just tell her I stopped by?"

"Of course." she smiled "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dallas nodded and walked down the steps as Alice shut the door

They finished dancing for the last time and Ally went over to her bag taking out a whistle. She blew into it and a few seconds later Hedwig flew out her window and landed on her shoulder.

"Hi Hedwig! You've been stuck inside all day huh?" she smiled and gave Hedwig an owl treat

"I didn't even know you could have an owl as a pet." Austin said awestruck "Well I have to get home before my mom starts freaking out."

"Mind if I walk with you? I have to 'walk' Hedwig-"

"How do you walk an owl?"

"I'll show you." Austin and Ally started to walk toward his house "Well if their on your shoulder then you just lift it up," she lifted her shoulder slightly and Hedwig flew up into the air a few feet "and they'll fly for a bit."

"That's not walking." Austin said

"Fine. Hedwig,"Ally called tapping her arm and she landed on her arm,then knelt down and put her on the ground "This is how you walk them." she walked a few feet in front of Hedwig and then she kneeled on the ground and put a treat in front of her and Ally tapped the ground in front of her where the treat was and soon Hedwig was walking toward her. "Isn't she cute?" Ally asked as she pet her head

"Yeah I guess." Austin smiled weakly and Hedwig hooted loudly "Okay your cute!" Austin said putting his hands up

Ally laughed "So about the dance tomorrow,you're not serious about going-"

"Completely serious." he said "You're going one way or another."

"Austin I don't even want to go,so you should really just ask Cassidy to the dance instead of babysitting me,I'm sure Trish will watch me and make sure I have fun."

"Why do you keep telling me to ask out Cassidy?" Austin wondered

"Because she has a genuine crush on you."

"I don't like Cassidy that way." Austin said "She's too picture perfect. The only perfect people are the ones with imperfections."

"Wow...that is the most deepest thing I've heard you say." Ally said smiling "But you have to have a crush or even a little liking to someone." Ally prodded

"Maybe..." Austin admitted

"Great! Ask her!" Ally said with fake enthusiasm though she tried not to show it

"I can't. She doesn't want to go." Austin said awkwardly

"Make her go! I bet if you put half as much effort in making her go as you made me go she'll go!" Ally was jumping up and down in excitement though secretly she was a bit upset

"She's a _really _stubborn person."

"Will you tell me about her? I love love!" Ally squealed

"Uh okay." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Well she's kind of a dork,but she has a really bubbly personality."

"Do you think her name fits her?" Ally asked pretending to be an interviewer

"Sure,it's short like her." Austin laughed inwardly to himself "And sweet."

"Who is she?" Ally asked smiling

"Uh I have to go-" Austin started walking away but Ally grabbed his wrist and pulled him back

"You can't just say all that and _not _tell me!" Ally exclaimed

"I don't even know if I like her completely." Austin shrugged

"Well when you do will you tell me?" Austin nodded "Do you think she knows you like her?"

"No she doesn't." Austin said a little too quickly

Ally dismissed it "Wow she must be pretty oblivious."

"You could say that." Austin agreed

"Now you really can't go to the dance with me not even as a babysitter-"

"Ally."

"Sorry." Ally said sheepishly

"I'll see you later okay,I really have to go." Austin said quickly

"Bye Austin." Ally waved to him as she picked up Hedwig and headed home

* * *

Austin rushed into his room and got his guitar he had a whole song in his head and he had to get it out before he forgot it.

_You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them 'round by the eyes  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominos you keep knocking them over  
And all the fools got diamond rings just waiting for you  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true  
'Cause you walk into the room girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you gotta lot of options  
What do I have to do What do I have to do  
You're looking like a queen walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees afraid of loosing balance  
What do I have to do to be the ladies choice  
Your lips got me wonderin' why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines  
Something is taking over  
You've got my heart set on rollercoaster  
I'm chasing you around you got your leash on me too  
I wish that I could fool myself but we both know it's true  
'Cause you walk into the room girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you gotta lot of options  
What do I have to do What do I have to do  
You're looking like a queen walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees afraid of loosing balance  
What do I have to do  
See I would fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous Avez de tres beaux yeux **(a/n: translated- 'you have very beautiful eyes')**  
Ooo so beautiful  
Climbing I'm on top touch the moon and call it ours yeah  
'Cause it never shined as bright as you  
When you walked into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do  
What do I have to do  
'Cause you walk into the room girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you gotta lot of options  
What do I have to do What do I have to do  
You're looking like a queen walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees afraid of loosing balance  
What do I have to do  
To be the ladies choice_

Austin finished the song and heard clapping,he snapped his head up and saw his aunt in the door way. "Who was that for?" she asked

"No one." he said too quickly

"So does this no one have a name? Something that rhymes with Sally? And stayed here for a while because she was unconscious and you saved her from a fire?"

"Maybe." Austin mumbled

"Okay I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." she walked across the room and sat across from him on his bed "While you two were out cold I happened to be walking in the hall when she was apparently dreaming about you."

"What?" Austin didn't believe her

"She kept whispering your name." she smiled at Austin and winked at him as she walked out of the room

"She what?" Austin asked putting his guitar down and following her into the hall

"You heard me! If I may say so myself Ally isn't just head over heels she's over the moon."

"Ha-ha very funny."

"I know,where do I come up with these things?"

* * *

_"Hey Ally." Austin said lazily _

_"Hey." she paused "Could I ask you something?"_

_"You just did." he smirked _

_"Seriously."_

_"Okay ask away." _

_"How much do you like that girl you were telling me about yesterday?" _

_"I don't know really. All I know is that she just makes everything better just by being there. I-I think I love her." Austin admitted _

_"Oh okay." Ally smiled sadly and started to walk away _

_"Wait Ally whats wrong?" Austin grabbed her shoulder _

_"Nothing,I just think that we shouldn't hang out anymore you know I don't want that girl to get the wrong idea-"_

_"Ally you got it all wrong." _

_"How?" she asked confused _

_"Because Ally this whole time I've been describing you and you didn't even know it." _

_"You like m-me?" Ally asked _

_Austin nodded sheepishly as he looked at the ground,the next thing he knew Ally had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was shocked at first but quickly relaxed into it and hugged her back. He was just about to kiss her,just centimeters away from her face... _

"Ausin,Ausin,Ausin!" Austin jumped up and hit his head on his bedside dresser

"Kat?" he asked holding his forehead "What are you doing? Go back to bed." he groaned

"Okay!" she ran back to her room and Austin sat there staring open-mouthed as his sister just ran back to bed

* * *

_**December 19,2012 Saturday 6 hours before the dance**_

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" Trish asked

"This." Ally held up a strapless yellow and white floral dress with a black belt with a bow that ended just above the knees and a jean vest.**(4)**

"Ally you're going to a dance,not a walk through a daisy garden on a casual day." Trish stated looking at the dress

"Trish if I had it my way I wouldn't even be going. So I get to choose what I wear."

"Ally you can fool everyone else but me. You totally have a crush on Austin! So either way we both know you'd be going."

"Wh_aaaa_t?" Ally asked "Psh no."

"You're a horrible liar." Trish stated

"But I'm not lying-"

"Keep telling yourself that." Trish patted her on the arm "Now go get dressed I signed us up to help decorate the park for the dance."

* * *

The park had been finished,it was like walking into a winter wonderland. But Ally's favorite part were the blue icicle lights that hung from the trees setting a florescent glow on the white lilies that were all over the park. Every Christmas dance was held at central park,since there was a large space of pavement used as a dance floor.

"Wow Ally I was so wrong about your outfit." Trish gasped as Ally stood beside her "Everyone else blends in with the white and blue,but you really stick out."

"Thanks Trish." Ally said "I'm going to go get a drink,you want anything?"

"No thanks." Trish said and Ally headed toward a table with snacks and drinks

"You look beautiful." Dallas complimented

"Thanks." Ally blushed slightly "So did you come here alone?"

"Uh no,I'm here with some friends."

Ally nodded understandingly "Me too. I'm here with Trish Austin and Dez." Ally pointed to the other side of the park,across the pavement,where Trish was standing with Austin and Dez who probably just got there

"Nobody asked you?" Dallas asked surprised

"Actually a few people did,but I wasn't planning on coming. But yesterday at school it was decided that I was going. Me with Austin and Trish with Dez." Ally answered

"So you're here with Austin?"

"Sort-of. I told him to ask this girl that he likes,but he won't tell me who it is so." Ally shrugged

"I'm kind of lost." Dallas admitted

Ally laughed "I don't even know really." she confessed and Dallas smiled at her

"I thought she didn't like Dallas?" Dez asked "You know because of the whole bullying thing."

"That was Cassidy." Austin corrected

"And Ally told me that she was going to be friendly to everyone tonight. She's Ally and can't handle being rude." Trish rolled her eyes

"Looks like Ally found herself a date." Cassidy whispered walking past Austin

"Looks like you haven't." Austin replied out of reflex

"Hey Ally,Dallas." Cassidy greeted them both smiling

"I should be getting back to my friends now." Ally said "I'll see you guys later." she waved as she walked toward her friends

"Hey Ally!" Dallas called and she turned "Save me a dance?" he asked

"Maybe!" Ally answered and continued toward her friends

"There you are!" Ms. Peters walked toward Ally pulling Austin along with her "There was a slight change in plans. The scouts from the school are here now. They want to see you perform."

"What?" Ally asked taken aback

"You will be competing against Trevor,Trent's younger brother. He will be performing before you two and well whoever wins gets the scholarship."

"But I thought it was only for duos?" Ally pointed out

"They thought the only other scholarship worthy performance was Trevor's solo. Now follow me." she grabbed both their arms and walked toward the pavement where Trevor was already standing. A few minutes later Ms. Peters stood at the microphone next to two scouts from M.U.N.Y

"May I have your attention please?" she spoke into the microphone and everyone gathered around the pavement "Thank you. Now there is going to be a competition for the last scholarship to M.U.N.Y and competing for it tonight will be Marino high's own Austin Moon and Ally Dawson against another Marino high student Trevor Jackson." she started clapping as she announced them and everyone joined in too "Trevor will be performing the song that made his brother famous 'Got it 2'." she moved aside clapping with the crowd as Trevor began to sing.

"Austin we can't do this now? We've only learned it yesterday." Ally said worriedly

"We have to,"Austin said though he was just as worried as Ally "Or else we don't get the scholarship."

Before they knew it they were in the middle of the pavement and Ms. Peters was at the mic again announcing the song "An original song written by none other than Allison Dawson 'Can I have this dance?'."

The music started to play **(the song is from high school musical 3 and just imagine Austin&Ally doing exactly what Troy&Gabriella do in the scene on the rooftop) **

_Ally-italics __**Austin-bold italics** _both-regular

_Take my hand,take a breath pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes lock on mine and let the music be your guide  
**Won't you promise me  
**__(Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget)  
**We'll keep dancing  
**(To keep dancing)  
_To wherever we go next  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
_So can I have this dance  
**(Can I have this**_** dance)****  
**Can I have this dance  
**_Take my hand I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid,afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart  
_**_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
**Cause my heart is  
**(Cause my heart it)  
_Wherever you are  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
_So can I have this  
**(Can I have this**_** dance)****  
**Can I have this dance  
_Ohhhh no mountains too high enough  
_Oceans too wide  
Cause together or not our dance won't stop  
_Let it_ rain  
Let it pour what we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
_(like you)  
_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together we just keep on getting better  
_So can I have this dance  
**(Can I have this**_** dance)****  
**Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

The song ended and everything was silent as Austin and Ally finished the last note in harmony. Everyone stood there mesmerized by their dance song by them in general. Trish had a smile of surprise glee and pride. Dez was for once in his life speechless even the judges couldn't help but get distracted a bit. And Ms. Peters practically drowned in tears of joy where as Trevor stood cross armed in the corner glaring at them. And in that moment everyone knew that there was no competition. Austin and Ally had won. They smiled widely at one another breathing quickly,tired from their performance. After the realization that the song had ended settled in everyone cheered and crowded around them clapping and screaming.

* * *

**And that's the end of this very long chapter. I hope that you liked it and please don't forget to review :D **

**(1) **The music school from season 1 episode 19 Albums&Auditions(season finale)

**(2)** do I really have to say it? Trent! from Backups&break-ups and Crybabies&Cologne

**(3) **watch Costumes and Courage on YouTube,when Ally says "So are you on a break Trish wanna go grab a sand-_witch_?" Austin and Ally do a cute little handshake

**(4)**polyvore dot com /cgi/set?id=66398788 thats what Ally was wearing to the dance :)


	16. Am I crazy or falling in love?

_Ready ready or not  
Ready ready or not  
Ready ready or not  
Ready set rock!  
Show 'em what we got taking it all the way to the top  
Ready set rock!  
Just can't stop going into an earthquake after shock  
Ready set rock!_

_~R5 'Ready set rock'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V (December 19th Saturday, Winter dance 9:00pm) **

"I can't believe it!" Trish squealed "You might actually be going to the best music school in the state! I mean you beat Trevor in the first round,he's been practicing ever since his brother won and you guys just learned everything yesterday...just wow."

"I feel kind of bad for him though,he has a high expectation because of his brother."

"He's not the only one with expectations Ally." Trish informed her

"Who else is?" Ally wondered

"Uh you and Austin duh." Trish answered with a hint of laughter

"We do?" Austin appeared beside Ally "We're just nobodies-"

"That might be a little harsh."Ally interupted

"Okay fine,we're random,"he glanced at Ally making sure it wasn't too harsh and she nodded "and he's like semi famous because of his brother and all."

"Exactly,they already know what to expect from him,but you guys are like-you know what nevermind." Trish shook her head

"So does anyone know what the next round is?" Ally asked

"This one was performance so the next one is just going to be sound no dance or anything just singing." Trish answered

"So when are you guys going to let me go home?" Ally looked between Austin and Trish

"When the dance ends." Austin answered

"When's that?"

"When everyone's gone." Trish replied

"Oh." Ally slouched slightly "Well I'm going to get a drink." Ally walked to the drinks table and got a water bottle

"You did great." Dallas walked up to Ally

"Thanks." Ally said smiling

"Did you really write that song?"

"Yeah,I like to write songs...a lot." she answered awkwardly

"The dance was great too."

"Oh yeah we kinda just went with it,yesterday when we learned my song and all."

"I've never just gone with the wind,you know just let it flow." Dallas admitted

"Yeah me neither,not really." Ally said distractedly "I'm sorry,I have to go." Ally walked off and she overheard a couple talking

"Do you ever think about us? Everything we could be..." the girl whispered

Ally smiled and kept on walking but not before hearing the guy tell her that he thinks he loves her. She hadn't been watching where she was going and walked straight into Austin. "I know you want me to have fun and all but I need to go home." Ally said urgently and without waiting for an answer she started walking away and out of the park toward her house

* * *

Ally walked into her room and grabbed her book as she sat down in front of her key-board **(this song isn't exactly a real song,its a mashup of crush by David Archuleta and crazier by Taylor Swift,it took me a while to put it together so I hope you like my mashup of these two old but great songs :D)**

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
It was a rush what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much,just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized so mesmerized  
[chorus]  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
And I've just got to know  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe  
__Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh  
_

_[chorus]  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
And I've just got to know  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever  
__You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier_

"Wow Ally another great song." Austin was leaning in her doorway

"Austin! How long have you been standing there?" Ally asked nervously

Austin shrugged "I don't know,but seriously how did you come up with the idea for this song?" he sat next to Ally

"Well I was talking to Dallas because he was telling me I did a good job and I said something about just going with it and he said that he's never just gone with the wind,that's when I started to get all these ideas. I went to find you and I passed this couple and they were talking about what they could be and how they love each other." Ally sighed dreamily "Thats where most of my inspiration comes from. My surroundings,I could never write a love song from my own expirience because I've never been in love before."

"Wait," Austin said confused and interested at the same time "before? So you're in love now?" he wondered

"Uh I don't want to talk about it." Ally said standing up and walking toward her desk chair

"So that's a...yes?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Why do you care?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Why won't you?"

Austin sighed frustrated "Because it's confusing,you said you could never write a love song on your own because you haven't been in love _before_."

"I don't even know okay?" Ally asked flailing her arms slumping them in her lap

"Yes you do,you can't write a whole song based on two phrases you heard some people say-"

"It was 3 actually." Ally corrected "And yes you can because I just did."

"Whatever." Austin gave up and sighed as he started idly play the keyboard

"Do you know how depressing you look?" Ally finally asked after watching him mope over the keyboard for 10 minutes

"Depressing enough for you to tell me?" Austin said smiling hopefully

"No." Ally replied instantly,shaking her head

Austin frowned annoyed "Fine."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Ally asked watching him

"Nope." Austin said smiling

"Well,while we're on the subject who is this girl you told me about yesterday?" Ally asked

"I already told you-"

"You told me what she was like...sorta."

"Okay fine how about we go back and forth? I ask a question we both answer it,and you ask one you know?"

"I don't know Austin,it's not even that big a deal." Ally said

"Ally that song you just wrote is great,and you need to tell that whoever inspired you to write that,that they inspired you..." Austin confused even himself at the last few words "Well whoever it is must be pretty oblivious."

"Yeah you have no idea." Ally laughed nervously

* * *

"Ally just tell him!" Trish exclaimed "You like him and it's obvious he likes you."

"He likes someone else." Ally argued

"Ally he thinks you like someone else,it's pretty clear that the girl he described is you."

Trish and Ally were at the local market in Miami,Trish was looking at different kinds of cake flavors. She was going to be making a cake for her younger brothers birthday tomorrow.

"It doesn't matter,and I have to go." Ally told Trish

"Where do you disappear to?" she wondered "You always go MIA everyday after 3:30."

"No where." Ally answered "See you later." she waved to Trish as she walked out of the store

Ally walked to the mall and went to the music store,Sonic boom. It was her father's but it hasn't been open for years and since they moved to Miami Ally thought she could work there.

"Have a nice day." Ally smiled at the customer after she put the headphones in the bag and gave him his change,he nodded before heading out the door

Ally leaned one elbow on the counter,the store wasn't all that busy today. Not that it really ever was,but today it seemed really empty.

"Ally?" Austin asked walking into the store

"Oh no." Ally whined

"You work here?" he asked surprised

"Well I kind of own it,well it's my mom and dads but I uh work here so yeah." Ally admitted

"Really? Thats so cool." Austin said looking around the store

"Really?" Ally asked surprised

"Yeah you get to work in a store full of instruments." Austin said in awe "That's like the best job ever."

"Could you do me a favor and not tell anyone that I work her?" Ally asked staring at him nervously

"Sure." he answered nonchalantly

Ally's watch beeped and she checked the time,it was 6 that meant time to close up. She walked toward the door and changed the open sign to closed

"So have you written anything like a song?" Ally asked curious

"A little,just one or two." Austin replied

"Thats great! Maybe this time we could use one of your songs to beat Trevor." Ally suggested excitedly

Austin laughed doubtfully "We do want to win right?"

"I bet your songs are great." Ally smiled

"They're good but nothing like yours." Austin said

"I'll be the judge of that." Ally pushed Austin toward the piano and made him sit down "Now play." she ordered,he started to play a few random keys for fun,so Ally grabbed his wrists "What are you doing?"

"Playing." Austin smiled

They locked eyes and Austin's wrist started to get suddenly warm under the touch of Ally's hands. Her hands were so small compared to his and she was so fragile. They both started to lean in and were just inches apart when Dez burst into the store making Austin and Ally jump apart quickly

"I uh have to go,Trish needs help making a cake." Ally said awkwardly as she sped out the door past Dez and Austin trying to hide her blush

"Ohhh bad timing?" Dez asked Austin as Ally walked out of sight

"Just a little." Austin said slightly mad as he stalked out of the sonic boom. He couldn't believe what had almost just happened,and Dez had to come running through the door for no reason at all,he doesn't even like to music like Austin he likes to film. Austin was feeling conflicted about everything,but after what almost just happened he knew now that Ally might actually like him back and he was going to try even harder to get her to admit it one way or another.

* * *

**thats the end of this chapter,i hope you liked it :D please don't forget to review and tell me whatcha think. **

**sorry for not updating the other day,my birthday was yesterday so I wasn't able to write at all. **


	17. The best

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_~Taylor Swift 'Crazier'_

* * *

**brickbreaker - yes they both will get the scholarship if they win anyways and thanks for the birthday wish :)**

**Tyler Tielor - HAPPY early BIRTHDAY! I'll try to update on your b-day :) and I hope you have a great birthday! i just turned 13 yesterday :)**

**thank you for all the birthday wishes! :) I might not update till after Christmas(i'll try to do something on christmas day though) but i hope you all have a wonderful holiday! and get to spend it with your family and friends! **

**this chapter is going to be like a song fanfic part of it will have a song in italics and don't think that Austin or Ally are singing it or thinking about it or anything,its like...background music :)**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V (December 24th Monday 5:00pm) **

"You need to figure this out Ally." Trish said "Do you like him or not?"

"I don't know." Ally answered burying her head in her hands

"Okay when you almost you know kissed yesterday did you try to stop it?" Trish asked cautiously

"No." Ally groaned

"Okay Ally you need some sleep,so just go to bed for a while and I'll fix everything." Trish assured her "And I won't take no for an answer."

Ally dragged her feet over to her bed and lay down and almost instantly fell asleep. Trish laughed inwardly and rolled her eyes.  
Trish had a plan to get this whole situation done and over with,Austin and Ally have been doing this ever since she arrived in Miami and now it's time it comes to an end.

* * *

Trish had been looking for Austin everywhere and after looking around Miami for 3 hours she finally found him at the mall. She quickly stood in front of him.

"I have been looking all over for you!" Trish screamed making a few people stare

"Umm why?" Austin asked staring at her

"You broke Ally!" Trish said as if it were obvious

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen her in 5 days."

"I know you're best friend is Dez and he probably rubs off on you but for once in your life Austin use your brain!" Trish said angrily

"Can you stop yelling!" Austin asked rolling his eyes

"No! My best friend is unconscious right now so I need to yell." Trish half lied,Ally wasn't exactly unconscious she was just sleeping

"Why are you yelling at me then?" Austin asked confused

"Okay." Trish sighed "You like Ally,Ally likes you. You guys almost kiss but Dez jumps through the doors." Austin shifted awkwardly "And Ally isn't used to that. She is a girl who is used to being ignored and not having to worry about liking anyone because nobody is worth the trouble- it's this big long speech,it's Ally you know." Austin nodded understandingly "But she likes you okay thats a lie she loves you and you should be lucky because she will barely even say that I'm her best friend most of the time because she is-" Trish took a breath "My god this is gonna be long and dramatic."

"Then just get to the point." Austin said slightly annoyed

"Ally doesn't like to let people in because of her dad,and what happened with her step-dad- don't ask," Trish put her hand up to stop him "but she let you in."

"Ally doesn't like me-"

"If you tell her I did this I will kill you." Trish warned as she pulled Ally's book out of her purse

Austin widened his eyes "Trish!" he whisper screamed "If Ally finds out you had that and that I was there she's going to hate me!"

"Austin she's not going to hate you because she's not going to find out-"

"I'm not going to lie to her." Austin said simply

"Fine then just listen,you won't be reading it you'll be listening. You have to know what she wrote about you so that you'll believe me." Trish looked at him desperately

Austin sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry Trish,but that's Ally's journal and I'm not going to read or listen to her private thoughts that she obviously doesn't want anyone to know about."

Trish grunted angrily as Austin walked off and she hurried after him "She dreamt about you,she was going to kiss you. And she even admitted she liked you. See you didn't read it or listen to it I told you something that she told me."

"If she hates me for this,I'm going to kill you." Austin said through gritted teeth as he took the book from Trish's hands and headed towards Ally's house

* * *

Ally was searching frantically around her room for her book tearing her room apart. Ripping open drawers boxes anything she could think of where her book could be. She heard a tap on her window and she saw Austin was on a branch of the tree right in front of her window. Ally walked over and opened her window

"Austin now really isn't-my book!" Ally screamed relieved as Austin held it up

"And before you make any assumptions it was Trish who took it,she wanted me to read it but I swear I didn't." Austin explained as he climbed through her window

Ally threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "Thank you!" Austin was caught off guard at first but hugged her back tightly "I love you I love you I love you! I don't know what I would have done if someone else had found this." Ally said as she let go of Austin "That's why Trish told me to go to sleep. So she could take my book." Ally said with a hint of hurt in her voice

Austin knew that Ally should be mad at Trish because she had stolen something from her and intended for it to be read which Ally clearly didn't want,but he hated seeing her so upset "It was my fault." Austin said reluctantly

"But you said-"

"I know,I thought you were mad at me and I guess Trish thought that you would have something written in your book-but I didn't read it I swear. I would never do that."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Ally asked half laughing

"I don't know,I've just been paranoid lately." Austin lied

"About what?" Ally asked

"Just uh stuff you know..." Austin said nervously

"No I don't know." Ally said "Are you okay? You look really nervous." Ally asked worried

"Yeah fine,you know like I said paranoid." Austin played it off,he mentally hit himself,why does he keep lying to her if it is killing him so much

"Austin." Ally snapped her fingers

"Huh?" he asked distracted

"Okay what is wrong? You look like a zombie." Ally noticed that he suddenly looked ill "Are you sick?"

"No. I don't think so." Austin answered truthfully

"You're really pale,paler than me." she put her hand to his forehead and he had a very high temperature "You should lay down-"

"I'm fine really Ally." Austin told her

"Just lie down." Ally ordered and he did falling asleep seconds later,Ally got her phone and dialled Dez's number.

* * *

"So is he okay?" Ally asked Dez '

"He's fine. When he lies he can't stand it and he gets sick." Dez answered

"Oh." Ally said slumping her shoulders a bit,so Austin did lie to her "Did Austin ever mention something about thinking I was mad at him?"

"Well he thought you might hate him about something,he was with Trish when I heard it,but whatever it was he didn't do it." Dez said

"Really?" Ally perked up a bit because that meant that he really hadn't read her book

"Yes. Now if you excuse me I have _sports _to attend to." Ally knew that when Dez said sports he actually meant sad girly romance movies. Austin had told her this the first time Dez mentioned sports

Ally nodded swallowing a laugh and sat down next to Austin. She took his hand in both of hers "What did you lie about?"

"I didn't read your book." Austin whispered faintly,Ally didn't know what he was lying about but she knew that he didn't read her book.

"I know." Ally told him "I believe you." she bent down and gave Austin a kiss on the cheek

* * *

Ally had fallen asleep by Austin while waiting for his fever to go down. She thought it was adorable that lying made him sick,but she still couldn't figure out what he was lying to her about.  
Ally woke up slightly and turned on her side so she would be facing Austin. She smiled to herself,he was adorable when he slept. Ally moved his bangs out of his eyes. Ally was sure that if he had been awake he wouldn't have let anybody touch his hair,he seems like someone like that she would be too if her hair were that perfect. She entangled her hand in his hair playing with small strands.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back_

Ally slid her hand out of his hair and layed it on his cheek for a few brief seconds savoring the moment that he was asleep and she didn't have to hide. She made to move her hand but Austin's hand covered hers and he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Ally took a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip,she didn't know if he was awake or not. When he didn't open his eyes,Ally let out a breath. It made her wonder though what he would have done if he were awake.

As if reading her mind Austin's eyes fluttered open and Ally retracted her hand quickly,nervous of what he would say "Sorry..." she whispered

Austin shook his head slightly before whispering something to Ally as he fell asleep again "Don't be..." he told her

Ally's heart gave a little leap and she tried to hide the grin that was tugging at the edges of her lips. She bit her lip and held in a breath trying to stop it from appearing but it was useless she couldn't help but grin and even blush a little. She didn't realize until when she saw Austin outside her window how much she had really missed seeing him everyday. She knew that she had missed him,but she never knew how much. Ally was over excited inside when Austin cut her off by showing her that he had her book because Ally had told him that it wasn't a good time and she would have gladly stopped looking for her book to talk to him.

The only thing that bugged Ally was the whole thing with Trish taking her book,she was her best friend how could she do that? Even if it was so that Austin would talk to her. But then again she was happy that Trish had taken it because Austin was given the chance to know everything I ever thought ever experienced every last detail about her but he turned it down because he didn't want Ally to hate him. She knew now that if there was one person she could always trust it would be Austin.

* * *

Trish was on her way to Ally's house. Austin had no doubt told her about what she did and now she had to explain everything so Ally wouldn't completely hate her. She walked inside and up to Ally's room. Her door was closed so Trish slowly opened it,but stopped when she had only opened it a crack. She had heard _two _people breathing heavily. She peeked through the crack and saw Ally and Austin sleeping.

"Okay not exactly what I expected to see,but at least my plan went good in one way." Trish whispered nodding

She walked downstairs and got a pen and paper. She wrote Ally a note and walked back up to her room leaving it on the bedside dresser before hurrying out of the room and back outside.

Ally had heard her door close and open so she sat up quickly and saw a note beside her bed with her name written sloppily on the front:

_Ally  
I'm sorry for taking your book. I know you probably hate me for taking it but I did it for a good reason. You were a wreck without Austin and don't try to deny it cause you got it bad. I wanted him to see what you thought about him so that he would talk to you but don't worry he wouldn't even consider reading it. Even if he did I wouldn't let him I just hoped that he would deny it over and over when I offered it. I'm super super super super super sorry! I hope you don't hate me so much that I can't be your friend any more. _

Ally suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. How could she be so mad at Trish,she was only trying to help and she did. It's not like she read it or let Austin read it not that he would apparently. She continued reading

_And right when I took it I felt horrible worse than you could possibly think. Especially after I remembered about that jerk you told me about in Colorado. I felt exactly like him,how he pretended to be your friend only for you to find out when it was too late that he was dared to be your friend so that he could steal your book and tell the whole school about what you wrote. I'm really really really super super super super sorry_

Now she felt even worse. She needed to tell Trish that she wasn't mad at her and especially that she didn't hate her. She got her phone and called her

'Trish I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you.'

_'You don't?' Trish shouted into the phone 'I'm so happy! And I'm so sorry that I took your book! I feel so horrible but I couldn't stand to see you so-'_

'I know,and I'm glad you did it.' Ally told her 'But I have to go,I'll see you later okay?'

_'Okay!' Trish said happily _

Ally quietly stood up from her bed and sat on the bench seat she used so she could play her keyboard. She turned to a page in her book from a few months ago where she had written a song after Derek the guy Trish had mentioned had told the whole school what she had written in her book.  
Her fingers trailed across the keys,every time she played an instrument she loved it so much that every time it felt like the first time. She glanced at Austin just before she started to play making sure he was still sleeping which he was.

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

Ally played the last few notes with her eyes closed. She sighed happily,as she remembered the look on his face when she performed this after he told every last secret thought dream and wish she had written in her book. Derek hadn't expected Ally to do anything about what he had done,she did afterall have stage fright but Ally knew that for 3-4 minutes she could suck it up and show them that she didn't care what they thought of her or that they knew the truth. She opened her eyes and looked up from the key board her smile fading away quickly into a more shocked expression

"Why is it your always alert when I do something I really don't want other people to see or hear,mostly hear." Ally asked Austin who was sitting on the edge of her bed

Austin shrugged "I don't know,but that song is really cool." Austin praised

"Thanks." Ally smiled "I had a lot of inspiration when I wrote it." her expression turned angry but only for a second before she smiled again

"I'd hate to be the inspiration for that." Austin said running his hand through his hair

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes "If I ask you something will you be completely honest with me and not lie?" Ally asked seriously

"Yeah..." Austin said cautiously

"What did you lie to me about? When you got sick earlier? Dez told me that when you lie you get really sick suddenly." Ally was suddenly very interested in the keys of her keyboard

"I'm not paranoid and Trish didn't take your book for that reason. You looked really upset when I told you Trish took it and I felt bad..." Austin mumbled

"You didn't have to give her an excuse Austin. It would have made me more mad when I found out that it wasn't her real reason for taking it,plus she already apologized-"

"She was here?" Austin asked

Ally held up the note "She must have come by but I fell asleep for a few minutes."

Austin saw that she had written a lot "Thats a big apology." Austin said eyeing the note

Ally nodded understandingly "For Trish."

"Just for future reference if you ever have to apologize to me-which will probably never happen just tell me in person because I'm not a big reader."

Ally laughed "I'll keep that in mind." Ally's clock beeped and she checked the time it was 12:00am "It's Christmas!" Ally squealed and walked to her closet getting out a big plastic bag she then got her phone and texted Dez and Trish

_come over later and I'll give you your present. _

"What's that?" Austin asked

"Here." Ally said handing Austin a small rectangular box wrapped in yellow striped wrapping paper with a pink and red bow on the top "These are the presents I got for my friends."

Austin took the box "What about your mom?"

"She hasn't been home for Christmas since I was 11." Ally shrugged "We don't give each other gifts. Now open it!" Ally said excitedly as she sat down beside him

He opened it and held up a guitar pick necklace with an engraving

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the world needs the sun to shine on  
You're the bright side to everyday  
Me without you just isn't the same_

"Thanks Ally. It's awesome!" Austin said smiling "Now it's time for your gift."

"You got me something?" Ally asked slightly surprised

"Sort of." Austin answered he sat on the bench chair for the keyboard and Ally sat beside him he started to play the keys and he smiled at Ally who smiled back

_Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift  
For you  
Now I got it already  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_We've got mistletoe and fire light  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you  
_

Ally grinned sweetly as she watched Austin play the song,she quickly looked up and to her surprise she saw small white snow flakes falling outside her window,gathering on the tree and the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes snow in Miami...it was a miracle and it made her smile even wider.

_I hear church bells ringing  
Carolers singing harmony with me now  
You are looking so lovely  
Even if the lights go out_

_We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you_

_You're so beautiful  
I only hope you see what I see  
See it  
Every word is meant to show you  
How much you mean to me_

_We've got mistletoe and fire light  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
_

_We've got mistletoe and fire light  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
Sing my song  
Sing  
my song  
For you_

Austin finished the songs last few notes and looked at Ally. "I didn't know what to get you,but I know how much you love music and writing songs. I know it's not much-"

"No,it's perfect." Ally smiled,she never remembered being this happy or touched "The best gift anyone could ask for."

Ally caught Austin's gaze and he couldn't stand it anymore he touched her face with his hand and kissed her. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"The best." Austin whispered pressing his forehead against hers, Ally nodded and smiled kissing him again

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter! hope you liked it! **

**Have a great holiday! Christmas,Kwanza,Hanukkah etc! Be safe and be with family friends loved ones! remember it's not the gift that matters its the thought that counts!**

**songs used (in order)- 1) Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum 2)Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia 3) My Song For You by Bridgit Mendler ft Shane Harper (there is also a Demi Lavato and Joe Jonas version but the good luck charlie one is longer) **


	18. Merry Christmas!

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts  
And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie  
I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

_~Ally & AJ 'Do you believe in magic'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V (December 25th Monday) **

Ally opened the door irritated as someone kept knocking,it was Christmas and she was trying to watch one of her favorite movies of all time,well maybe not her all time favorite. She was watching it with Austin so she had to settle for something other than Harry Potter. So they were watching _The Amazing Spider-man _staring Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone directed by Marc Webb. Ally loved the original spider-man movies she really did,but since she was a huge fan of the comics as well,the 4th one really caught her interest. It re_-_told the story of Peter Parker better and not rushing it by having him grow up so fast. Also she loved Gwen Stacy.  
As soon as the door opened Ally was tackled into a tight hug from a girl who was short and had black short curly hair. The clothing and coloring reminded Ally of a neon rainbow. And she knew in an instant who it was.

"Merry Christmas Trish." Ally laughed hugging her back

"Merry Christmas Ally!" Trish beamed "Can you believe it's snowing in _Miami_!"

"I know,I never thought I would see snow again for a long time." Ally said truthfully

"Hey Austin." Trish smiled and waved and Austin waved back smiling

Ally looked between the two stunned ever so slightly "_Very _Merry Christmas..." Ally whispered

A few moments later Dez walked through the door and stood by Ally "Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" he said happily

"Uh Dez it's not Thanksgiving it's Christmas." Ally corrected him

"Aw man,looks like I bought this turkey for nothing." Dez said frowning

"Turkey?" Austin asked standing on the other side of Ally

"His names Bert." Dez smiled and no sooner had a live turkey walked up to the threshold of the door

"You see the turkey too right?" Ally ask leaning toward Austin who nodded "Why is it alive?" Ally asked nervously backing away from it

"What?" Dez asked confused,everyone pointed to the door and he looked "That's not Bert."

"Then how did a turkey get on my front porch?" Ally asked

"Yeah Ally I think you should call someone." Trish suggested

Ally dropped her arms to her sides and looked at Trish "Who do I call? It's Christmas."

"Hey I got the ball rolling." Trish said defensively

"Maybe the zoo?" Austin suggested

"Does anyone know what a turkey likes to eat―Dez!" Ally screamed "What are you doing?"

"Feeding him some of my turkey duh." he answered

"Why would you feed a turkey turkey!" Austin exclaimed taking the turkey from Dez

"Bert!" Dez cried as Austin threw it in the trash

"Wait now what do we do about the live one?" Trish pointed at the turkey

Ally took the small piece of turkey out of Dez's hand and tossed it out the door,the turkey quickly ran after it and Ally slowly walked toward the door closing it.

"So,present time?" Ally said turning back to them

"Yeah." they all said at different times shrugging and walked away from the door

"Me first." Trish said smiling,she handed Ally her gift wrapped in yellow and pink polka_―_dot wrapping paper

Ally unwrapped it revealing a leather-bound book that said 'Ally's private journal' and in italics under it was a quote

_The best people can do the most with the least_

"Aw thanks Trish." Ally said giving her friend a hug

"Now you can write really _really _important things in that one and not so important stuff in the other one." Trish smiled proudly "And I didn't get you guys anything." she looked at Austin and Dez "I didn't know what to get you Austin,and Dez I just don't like you."

"Trish!" Ally said laughing

"What? It's the truth!" she laughed

"Here." Ally handed each Trish and Dez a wrapped box

Trish opened hers and her eyes widened as she saw what it was "No way!" she shouted "A MyTAB!"

"Whoa thanks for the camera Ally!" Dez said

"Wait aren't those-"

Ally covered Austin's mouth with her hand,getting a strange look from Trish "He talks too much don't you think? I do." Ally smiled sheepishly as she removed her hand from his mouth

"Is everything okay? You both have been acting weird. You haven't done your daily flirting yet..." she said suspiciously

"Our daily what?" they asked in unison

"Come on guys its not that hard." Trish sighed exasperated "So what did you guys get each other?"

"We already did it." Ally told her

"I bet Austin didn't get you anything. If he really didn't then wow. That's just cheap."

"He did get me something." Ally told her rolling her eyes

"Oh what?" she asked smiling

"Shouldn't you be visiting your family soon?" Ally asked changing the subject

"I'm gonna go and get Mr. Turkey-"

"Dez I think you just leave the turkey because you kind of made him a cannibal." Austin said shaking his head

"Fine." he said grumpily and he stomped all the way out the door

"I should go and see if the turkey attacked him." Trish said as she stood up

"Aw Trish thats thoughtful-"

"What? I don't wanna miss that! It would be hilarious!"

"Come on Trish be nice for one day. It's Christmas."

"Fine." she sighed "If the turkey attacks him I'll only let it go on for a little while." she smiled and rushed out the door

* * *

**this chapter was just a short one about trish dez austin and ally and i promise that the next chapter will be tons of auslly and maybe even a hint of trez...but i hope you liked it anyways :) hope you all had an amazing holiday btw :D also keep an eye out for a story I have been working on its another auslly story but its very AU it's called 'My Excuse' and basically Ally doesn't believe in love she thinks its just a fairytale. And Austin is her best friend so is Trish and Dez but Austin is closest to her. Lucky for Austin he just have to be in love with the only one that doesn't believe in it. so keep an eye out for that :) till next time :D**


	19. Beautiful

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_~Celine Dion 'My heart will go on' (love theme from Titanic)_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V (December 25th Monday) **

"What's the matter with you?" Ally hit Austin on the arm with the book Trish had got her for Christmas

"So those were the gifts that your Aunt sent you?" Austin asked laughing

"No,I just went to the store with the hundreds of dollars that I clearly have and bought a mytab and a camera." she said sarcastically

"Why did you regift?"

"Because I hate my aunt." Ally answered flatly

"What a nice thing to say on Christmas." Austin said nodding

"Shut up." Ally rolled her eyes but still smiled "I wonder if Trish and Dez left..." Ally wondered as she stood up and walked toward the door

"Must have,doesn't sound like he's being attacked by a cannibal turkey." Austin pointed out

Ally laughed as she opened the door,she looked outside and her eyes widened in shock and she quickly shut the door.

"Not by a turkey..." Ally said closing her eyes tight "It's the scariest thing I've seen in my life."

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked looking at Ally strangely

"Just look for yourself." Ally said

"Okay..." Austin said walking past her and opened the door "I did _not _expect that." Austin said pointing at Trish and Dez

"I guess Trish did get him a present..." Ally said

"I'm a little glad she didn't get me one." Austin confessed

"What you wouldn't want a kiss from Trish under the mistletoe?" Ally joked and Austin shook his head.

"Not Trish,she's too much of a friend."

Austin snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him,he stared down noticing how beautiful she really was. He already knew she was beautiful of course,but he never really took the time to realize just how beautiful she was. Her hair fell perfectly without her trying,her chocolate-brown eyes made the stars look like a dim light,and she could light up the whole world with her smile. What he loved most about her was that she is far from perfect. Perfect is far too overrated and if he could describe Ally he would describe her as an imperfect dork,but she was an adorable dork...adorakable.**(1) **

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ally asked wonderingly

"Because you're beautiful." Austin whispered in reply,causing Ally to blush slightly. He leaned in,as though to kiss her but whispered in her ear "Dreaming with your eyes open right?" he asked making her blush even harder and he kissed her sweetly

"Okay you can go now." Trish said to Dez and Tessa,her and Dez had payed them to kiss pretending to be them so that Austin and Ally might do the same,granted they didn't know that they already were dating. However Trish caught on fast "They forgot to mention they were already dating." Trish rolled her eyes

"You didn't know?" Dez asked

"You did?" Trish asked surprised

"Duh." Dez rolled his eyes "What do you think Austin's present to Ally was?"

"I don't know." Trish said annoyed "They never said anything

"He wrote her and song." Dez informed her

"Are you serious,thats it?" trish asked unimpressed

"Well it worked wonders didn't it?" Dez asked indicating Austin and Ally

"Oh lets just get your stupid turkey and go." Trish shook her head and ushered Dez out of their hiding spot behind a tree

"Fine." Dez rolled his eyes "Take the fun out of everything."

* * *

**this is a seriously short chapter I know and I'm sooooo sorry! but i just put this together quickly since you didnt get any auslly in the last chapter. so i hope this will hold you over until I get the full chapter up by tomorrow hopefully :)**

**oh and before I forget **

**Ms. Smilee - that is the sweetest review ever like not even lying and im glad you like my story so much :D**

**(1) Ross described Laura as adorkable during the austin and ally ustream on dec. 3 :D**


	20. Goodbye

_Maybe I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm right  
Maybe I just let you walk by  
What can I say  
Maybe I've known you all my life  
Is she the one? Is it today?  
Will I turn the corner  
See my future in a beautiful face  
Maybe._

~David_ Archuleta 'My kind of perfect'_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V (December 26th Tuesday) **

"So you decide to date and just never thought to tell us?" Trish asked angrily

Ally groaned "You've been lecturing all of us for an hour! Can you stop now?" Ally whined,after listening to Trish go on and on about truth and loyalty for an hour Ally was about ready to have a melt down

"Once you answer the question I'll stop." Trish answered calmly

"Okay then yup you were right about everything." Ally blurted suddenly "You know it all okay? Okay. Now I'm going to go to sleep and if you follow me I'll be beyond frustrated and when I'm fully awake I will punch you." Ally said warningly to Trish

"Okay." Trish shrugged happily and sat down on the couch by Austin,who inched away from her wearily. He quickly stood up and went to the beginning of the stairs

"I'm gonna..." he trailed off pointing up the stairs and walked up after Ally

"What's up with him?" Trish asked Dez watching Austin walk up the stairs

"You creep him out." Dez answered

Austin walked into Ally's room where she was sitting on her window sill with the window open,watching Hedwig fly around.

"I wish I could fly." Ally sighed

"Doesn't everyone?"Austin said

Ally smiled and laughed half heartily "They want to fly so they can be a fairy or a superhero." Ally yawned "As soon as I can,I'm out of here."

"You hate it here that much?"

"No." Ally rolled her eyes "I love it here actually,but I don't want to stay here. I want to go somewhere where I can start over and not have people know everything about me-"

"Stop talking about it and finally do it then." Austin told her with laughter evident in his voice

"I can't just drop everything and leave!" Ally protested standing up

"Why not?" Austin asked walking closer to her

"Where would I even go? And I don't want to be alone." Ally laughed "It;s not like I can just do everything that I wanted. Go to MUNY and start a music career I just can't it's- it's impossible!"

"Ally, I've seen enough people not even try because they think they can't make it that it's impossible. The word itself says _I'm Possible _stop thinking of excuses why you can't,start thinking of reasons why you can." Austin paused "And nobody ever said you'd be going alone."

Ally stared at him stunned "You- you'd go with me?" she asked hesitantly and he nodded "But what about your sister and your mom-"

"It's going to be hard leaving her...but I can't take care of her forever. My mom needs to wake up and realize that things aren't going to be like they used to."

Ally groaned and shifted her weight on her right leg "Okay."

Austin's face lite up "Okay?"

"Okay." Ally nodded smiling excitedly

At that moment both Austin and Ally's phone's vibrated. Austin took out his phone and read the text he had gotten

_We are pleased to inform you that we have decided there are no longer going to be any more rounds for the scholarship to the Music University. We have chosen a winner. You and your partner have won the scholarship congratulations. _

Ally gripped Austin's arm and gasped

"Well if that's not a sign then I don't know what is!" Austin exclaimed elated

Ally threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly squealing with delight.

"What's got you two so happy?" Trish stood in the doorway of Ally's room

"Nothing." they both answered at the same time,a little too quickly

"Okay...?" Trish luckily didn't bother to get into it and for that Austin and Ally were thankful

* * *

It was now July 7 months after Austin and Ally had planned on leaving. They are still in Miami. Ever since that day 7 months ago they've slowly been packing their things in small portions so nobody would notice. They had thought it would be better if they left just before school started. Of course nobody knew that they were leaving or that they had even won the scholarship. Today will be their last day in Miami and they were glad to be leaving to pursue their dreams but also at the same time their hearts were breaking. Trish,Dez,and Kat were the people they were finding most hard to say goodbye too. Ally couldn't bring herself to look Trish in the eyes talking about how they would be friends forever when so soon Ally would be leaving forever. Maybe one day she would come back,but there is no way Trish would still be there let alone forgive Ally.

"Are you okay?" Trish looked at her friend her eyes full of concern "You seem a bit off today..."

"Yeah I'm fine." she lied "Just a bit conflicted about something."

"Does it have to do with Austin?"

"No!" Ally shook her head "B-but I can't tell you- and please don't be mad at me this is just something that I can't talk to anyone about."

Trish put her hand on Ally's back reassuringly "Ally if it's about the Music School you know you can talk to me- you can talk to me about anything."

A wince escaped Ally's lips as she closed her eyes fighting back tears feeling horrible about leaving Trish behind "Just promise me that whatever happens you won't hate me."

"Ally-"

"Please." she said more forcefully

"Yes I promise." Trish said confused and worried

"I have to go home,but I'll see you tomorrow,remember my house 12:00." Ally told her best friend. The only thing is that Ally wouldn't be there

"Yeah I know." Trish smiled

Ally hugged her tightly then quickly stood up "Ally wait! Are you sure you're okay? You act like you're never going to see me again."

"Trish that's...ridiculous." Ally lied "I'm tired that's all."

Ally walked away quickly before Trish could say anything else and hurried home so she could finish everything she needed to do before she left.

* * *

"Remember meet me at my house tomorrow at 12."

"Dude you sleep till 3 are you sure-"

"Yes." Austin told his best friend Dez trying to make this as quick and short as possible

"Okay then I'll be there."

"Cool,well I gotta go home. Got some stuff I have to finish." Austin said as he started walking away

"See ya!" Dez called to him

"Bye Dez." Austin said sadly

He turned his back on him knowing he wouldn't see his ginger best friend in a long time. His stomach dropped when he just thought about leaving,but he knew he had too. Plus he would be with Ally and that meant everything to him. She was his everything. Ally was the one person that kept him locked on gravity.

Austin walked into his house and straight up to his room ignoring his mom and Aunt even his sister. He walked into his room and quickly packed the last few things he would need. Mostly clothes and a few extra stuff. Now all he had to do was wait until midnight.

* * *

Austin helped Ally put her last bag into the back of his car. It was just past midnight and they were about ready to head to New York together.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." Ally sighed putting her sleeping pet owl in the backseat

"I know. You'd think that after 7 months we'd be all settled with this." Austin admitted

Ally nodded in agreement and Austin stood next to her leaning against the car. She put her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders hugging her. She looked up at him and smiled smugly before leaning up and kissing him. Her hands found their way to his hair entangling her fingers in his perfectly messy blonde hair. He put his hand on her waist pulling her closer to him.  
They pulled apart and he leaned his forehead against hers

"I love you." they both whispered at the same time,they smiled at one another happily and then got into the car ready to head for New york where they would be for a while. Hopefully starting a career in the music business.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Dawson." Trish greeted brightly "Is Ally here?"

"Yes she's upstairs. I think she's still sleeping though." Ally's mom moved aside letting Trish in and pointed towards the stairs

Trish nodded in thanks and walked up to Ally's room

_"Hello Mimi." Dez said cheerily as Austin's mom opened the door _

_"He's still sleeping I think,so wake him up." Mimi let Dez in and he ran up to Austin's room _

_He opened Austin's door. _She opened Ally's door. _Austin wasn't there all that was in his room was his dressers and a few objects. Also a note was lying on Austin's stripped bed. _Trish walked into Ally's room confused. It was basically empty,and there was a note on the bed side table with her name on it. She smiled weirdly and picked it up

Dear Trish,  
I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner,but I got accepted into the music school with Austin. We've been planning on leaving Miami and heading to New York for 7 months now

_waddup Dez!  
I lied to you. Ally and I did get into the music school and we've left for New York something we've been planning to do for months_

I know you probably hate me for leaving. But before you decide to hate me forever I want you to know that I hated leaving you because you're my best friend and I hope I can still call you that when I see you again.

_You're my bestfriend Dez more like my brother. I hated having to leave knowing I won't see you for a while,but I had to go I couldn't stay in Miami anymore. I wish that New York wasn't that far away or I would come to see you since you are my only friend really. _

If New york wasn't that far away I would come visit you as soon as I could,but I can't because it's too far away. I'm going to miss you so much. I haven't even left yet and I already miss you,that's what was wrong with me yesterday and the reasons why I can't look you in the eye

_I guess this is the end of our duo for a little while,but I hope you don't hate me. See you in the near future hopefully _

_from Austin  
(you know I usually don't get that upset,but I'm gonna miss you Dez and I feel horrible. Maybe we could text sometime or something.) _

I love you Trish you're like my sister. I'll see you soon I promise.

Love Ally  
(I'm crying right now and I wish you could come,but I know you can't so I hope I can get in touch with you soon)

* * *

**yeah i know sad and kind of boring chapter and its like super late and im soooooooooooo sorry. but this is going to be the second to last chapter so next chapter will be the last. but please review and tell me whatcha think**

**also i will be uploading a new story its going to be Raura :D so i hope you check it out it's going to be called 'It started with a whisper' or 'They know why don't you?' i don't know yet and basically Laura and Ross like each other but they dont know that the other likes them back and there is also going to be some jealousy issues involving Morgan Larson Ross's friend(in real life) and she may or may not have a crush on the perfect blonde ;) also Vanessa Laura's sister will be involved there might even be a sibling rivalry for Laura among the Lynch's. but thats the least of Ross's worries when someone from Laura's past comes along...keep and eye out for it :D (also if you can which one do you think i should use for the title?) **

**~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
